We're The Bad Guys
by Pandora0814
Summary: "Guess times haven't changed even in the DSS, still can't think for yourselves." I said to Hobbs, remembering how I used to be just like him. Taking orders but never trusting my own gut. A mistake my team and I made that cost them their lives. (Follows movies but a little time fillers between moves.) [Hobbs/OC]
1. Pre-F5: Chapter 1: Then What

**(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS MOVIES. ONLY MY OC!)**

 **We're The Bad Guy**

My name is Allyson Slayten, today is my 28th birthday and the day my team would be sent on a mission to hunt down a suspected terrorist. I am a Counterintelligence Special Agent E5 Sergeant, also known as a "CI Agent". I have only been part of this team of five for almost 2 years. I am the youngest and only female but they have never held that against me.

"Let's move out. Ally you're with Gage. You know what you have to do." The Sargent First Class said to me before falling back to the rest.

I nodded before following behind Staff Sargent Gage.

The two of us made our way into the lower complex, the back way you could say. Silence was golden in our mission however that was not what happened once we made our way to the second level of the building.

We heard over our coms, "SHOTS FIRED… SHOTS FIRED… MAN DOWN!" yelled Sargent Oaks. Gage and I raced down the hallways, when we see two of our men shot down, covered in blood. One of the men was our Sargent First Class Suli. My heart sped up as we crept closer.

Gage kept watch while I bent down checking for pulses, but nothing. He looked at me worried just as much as I was. We had to keep advancing, to find the last of our team member. Just as Gage and I were about to turn the corners, shots began firing.

We returned fire quickly with my M4 carbine. I continued to fire when I noticed that Gage was hit. I heard him gasp as his body hit the ground.

"Gage! GAGE!" I said but he only held his neck tight as blood poured through his fingers. The must bullet nicked his neck, but there was no way to tell how deep it was.

Pulling all my strength to lift him over my shoulder, even though he was heavier than I wanted to believe, the adrenaline had kicked in as I tired retreating to the way I entered but my way was blocked. "Command, mission has been compromised. I need evac now! Do you copy…" I waited but no one was responding.

"Command DO YOU COPY!" I shouted making my way up the staircase to the roof. It was my last chance.

I just made it out of the door with Gage sounding like he was chocking. I dropped his body to the ground, holding neck with my own hands. It was bad, really bad.

"Don't you die on me Gage!" I told him, trying everything to hold back the bleeding.

Then next thing I heard was a wiz sound past me, but it nothing passed me. Darkness and pain erupted throughout my body. I was hit. I remember my head hitting the ground then faded faces and sounds.

"Can you hear me?… come on stay with us." I heard someone say to me.

"We're losing her! Give me 50cc's now!" another man said before I blacked out completely.

 _ **~Five Days Later in a State Hospital~**_

The sound of beeping pierced through my ears as I slowly opened my eyes. I slowly turned to look upon my environment. I was in a hospital bed but I was not alone.

"Brian?" my voice cracked as I seen my cousin sleeping in a chair across from the bed I was in.

His head jerked as his body quickly jumped up. He moved to the sliding glass door to my room.

"Nurse! Nurse she's awake." He yelled in the hallways then rushing to my side.

"What's going on?" I asked, unable to completely remember what happened. Only bits and pieces I could remember.

Before Brian could even answer, two nurses rushed in followed by a doctor. Brian stepped aside, while they all ran tests on me.

"Can you tell me your name?" the military doctor asked me.

"C.I. Sargent Allyson Slayten" I responded.

"Good, now do you remember what happened to you?" he hesitantly asked me.

I looked to my cousin as his eyes showed pity as I tried to recall what happened that night. Then all at once, it hit me.

"My team was on a mission, we were ambushed. Sulli, Ward and Gage were shot… I remember retreating and trying to call for evac but I couldn't get through. I ran to the stairwell under fire, once I made it to the roof all I remember was an intense pain in my chest. After that I don't remember." I told the doctor as I continued to look at Brian.

Once I finished telling them, Brian's stance turned angary.

"Sargent Slayten, I must regret to tell you but you were the only survivor of your team. You were hit by a sniper on that roof just before an evac team arrived. You are very lucky to have survived; you lost a lot of blood on that roof and on the way back. Well I'll leave you for the time being." The doctor told me before walking out with the two nurses.

The information given to me began to sink in more as the moments passed by. My team was gone.

"They called me that day you arrived in the states. You scared the shit out of me Ally. They are sending you home once you've recovered." Brian told me as if trying to make me feel better. It however did not.

"And then what Brian? All I knew was the Army… it was my home." I told him staring at the ceiling, he said nothing in response. Only stayed with me in silence.


	2. F5: Chapter 2: Ghost of the Past

**Chapter 2**

 _ **~Four Years Later~**_

I had just come back from a run on a Californian Beach where I had been renting a small beach house.

Four years after my discharge, I had taken up on Brian's offer to get me into the Trainers Position at a Californian Military Academy. I was now the secondary trainer at an elite facility. It kept my mind focused but I had to admit, the racing that I took up after words did a better job at that. I was never one for breaking the law, but street racing was the only main way for me to forget my former team.

Grabbing a towel and running it around my neck, wiping the sweet. I turned on the news as I walked to the kitchen. I was reaching for a bottle of water when I heard the name I never believed I would have heard over the news.

"Here's what we know so far. This is all the aftermath of a daring, daylight breakout. There were 26 high-risk inmates being transferred... A daring midday breakout where everyone onboard has been accounted for, except for one, Dominic Toretto. Police have just released the identity of the man they believe to have orchestrated the shocking escape that amazingly resulted in no fatalities this afternoon. He is former federal agent, Brian O'Conner. A fierce manhunt is underway for three fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agencies have joined forces in the search for Dominic Toretto and his accomplices Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto." The new broadcasted.

I face only held shock and confusion. I had not seen my cousin in 4 years and yet he was now a criminal? How could this be? There was no way. Brian was a Federal Agent; he would never risk his badge.

I wanted to call him, but I only knew it would be impossible to reach him. He most likely was on the run where no one would have been able to find him. Now I had lost the last family member I had and he never had the respect to come to me if he was in trouble.

I did the only thing I knew to do next was go on with my life the way I'd been doing for the last four years.

I turned off the tv and went to shower. It was Friday night and I had the night off. I figured I would go to head up to the hills to check out the street races that were going to be happening tonight.

Later that night happened as I had always had. Two races, five grand pay in… same old races. I leaned up against my buddy's orange with black middle strip 1997 Mazda RX-7. I was not the biggest fan of this car but he loved this thing to death.

I wore my normal street racing attire; dark blue jeans with a few rips on the thigh and knee, with a black leather halter top trimmed in dark red. I always wore my combat style boots in case I needed to make a run from the cops. My dark brown hair was cut kind in a punk style. Short spikes in the back while the front brushed in front of my face a little.

Thankfully for my job, I always wore a hat so not even my fellow trainers knew what my hair looked like.

I continued to watch all of the groupies flaunt off their assets, while I just rolled my eyes at the girls that were trying way too hard. Even the guys I hung out were always bringing new girls around.

"Frankie I'd like you to meet Leah… Leah this is Frankie!" Todd told a groupie that was hanging all over him. She looked me up and down then giggled.

"You're a girl? Todd I thought when you mentioned your street racing friend that Frankie was a man. She can't possibly be who you say." The drunken girl said annoyingly.

I only smirked and stood taller from the Mazda. No one around here knew my real name. I figured this way I couldn't get caught by my former superiors.

"We call her Frankie because if you knew her real name then she'd have to kill you sweet cheeks. Hell we don't even know her real name" Todd said kissing the girls neck.

"I'm going to head out Todd. I'll catch ya later." I told him grabbing my jacket out of the Mazda. I was not in the mood to deal with these girls.

"Oh come on Frankie, you haven't even raced yet." Todd said to me as Jay strolled over to us.

"Hey Frankie, how come you and I never hook up. You know a girl like you needs a man like me. I got money, I got everything you want baby" Jay said to me who was obviously trying way to hard, like he always did.

I lipped my lips, glanced at Todd then stood in front of Jay. Only inches apart, I leaned down as if I was going to whisper something and I was.

"You couldn't keep up with me even if you tried… just like your car." I told him then turning around to walk away.

His hand caught my arm. I glared at him then glanced at his hand and were he put it. Wrong move.

"Don't you walk away from you bitch." Jay demanded. Todd began to come closer to stop this mess, buti only held my hand up to him.

"Remove your hand if you wish to keep it. I'm not the bitch you want to fuck with Jay" I told him calmly, as I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"I'll see you later Todd." I said as I walked past Todd. He nodded.

I began to walk towards the empty ally just behind everyone, when I heard sirens.

"SHIT" I said as I started to run further down the ally. I had to find a place to hang low till everything died down. Soon enough I jumped up the fire escape and pulled myself up. I jumped inside a broken window to what appeared to be an empty garage. I walked around the building, trying to find the best exit.

The cops were gone after an hour and that was my gap to head home. I threw my jacket over my halter and made my way home. I lived about 10 miles from the races so I just grabbed a cab.

Once I made it home, I stripped out of outfit into some yago pants and sports bra. I just wanted to relax till the next day arrived.

 _ **~Brian & Dom; Brazil~**_

"I remember everything about my father. Everything." Dom told Brian outside on a balcony.

"That's just it. I don't remember shit about my dad. I don't remember him yelling. I don't remember him smiling. To be honest with you, I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. I don't remember.

He just... He was just never there." Brian said looking down at his beer bottle that rested in his hands.

"You ain't going to be like that, Brian." Dom said reassuring his friend.

"We can't keep running, Dom. We got to get out. We got to get out now." Brian said knowing that they wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"You're right. Here's how we're going to do it. We're going to use this." Dom said holding up the computer chip that they pulled out of the stolen car that got.

"We're going do one last job. We're going to take all of Reyes' money. Every dime of it, and disappear. Forever. New passports. New lives with no more looking over our shoulder. And we're just going to buy our freedom." Dom added.

"You realize we're talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio?" Brian informed.

"Yes, we are." Dom told him and nodded. There was no more running for these guys.

"Then we're going to need a team." Brian said knowing Dom was serious about this. "Let's run through the bases real quick. Who do we got?" Brian asked.

"First we're going to need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere…" Dom said.

"What else?" Brian asked.

"A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything." Dom said.

"I got that." Brian laughed and said.

"This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance. We're going to need someone who's good with circuits.

And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls. We're going to need guys to punch through those walls." Dom said.

"What else?" Brian asked further.

"Utilities and weapons. Someone who ain't afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position." Dom continued.

"Yeah, what else do we need?" Brian added.

"Most importantly, we're going to need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never lose." Dom finished as he and Brian both knew who he was referring too.

"You know we got that." Brian smirked.

 _ **~Back In California~**_

Finally the day came, for my completion from the Academy. I was thankful to be able to enjoy some other things in life. I figured that maybe I would travel some. I accepted my discharge papers with gratitude.

I decided a week after my discharge that I wasn't to get out of the states. I always wanted to see Paris and London but this time not as a soldier but as a civilian. It was the night before my planned trip when I was woken up by my cellphone ringing around 3am.

The number was unknown but foreign. "Hello?" I said wait to see who would be calling me so late.

"Ally? I need your help…" said the man on the other line.

It couldn't have been, "Brian? Is that you? What the hell…" I said out of surprise and shock. Why would was he calling me? It's been years.

"I need you to meet me somewhere. I already sent you coordinate's. I need your help more than I ever did. You might have to leave everything behind but I can't do this without you." He said to me, as I glanced down and seen coordinates being sent to me on my phone but it was in code. Smart man my cousin was.

"You are asking a lot from me Brian but you better believe that you and I are going to see each other soon. And when I see you, I'm going to kick your ass." I told him before hanging up the phone. Brian knew what he was asking for me but he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. I packed a small duffle bag and headed towards my Ford F150 Black Ops Edition. It was no racing truck but it was a great truck none the less.

I tossed my bag in the truck and began to head off.

 _ **~Brazil~**_

"Aw, hell, no! . I see they really scraped the bottom of the barrel, huh?" Roman said as he walked into the warehouse building spotting Tej

"I guess they did, since your ass is here. When are you going to give Martin Luther King his car back?" Roman asked jokingly.

"As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back." Tej spat back. They both gave a small laugh afterwards then the sound of a bike came racing in.

The female biker pulled herself from her blacked out bike and removed her helmet. Both Tej and Roman were all eyes.

"Hmm. Sexy legs, baby girl. What time do they open?" Roman said trying to win some points but only to be shot down.

"They open the same time as I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?" Gisele said holding her hand gun point blank at Roman.

"I told you the skinny chick had balls." A Spanish speaking man said to the other.

"Looks like she started the party without us." He responded in Spanish.

"Hey, anybody can talk shit in Spanish, homie." Roman yelled at the two circus clowns.

"Who are these clowns, man?" Roman asked Tej.

"Circus clowns." Tej said watching them further.

"I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil." Another voice was heard behand them where there sat another man, Hans.

"I see you all have met." Dom said walking out from the back with Brian beside him.

"You know when you called me to come to Rio I assumed it would be for something more exciting than this." Gisele said to Dom.

"Look at this guy." Roman said to Brian as he made his way over.

"Long Time" Tej said.

"I missed you, man." Roman said to Brian.

"Good to see you." Brian said to them both.

Dom just watched as Brian became informative to Dom.

"Yo, check this out. This is Tej. Best circuit man on the East Coast." Brian said pointing to Tej.

"And this is my boy, Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami." Brian said then pointing to Roman.

"I've heard about you." Dom said remembering Brian telling him all about Roman and his adventure.

"Nice digs." Roman said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, the Ritz was sold out." Brian said to his old friend.

"Brian I thought you said there was going to be one more?" Dom folded his arms as a truck roaring came racing through the entrance just behind Gisele's bike.

Brian smirked as I opened my truck door jumping out.

"A truck?" Tej expressed out loud.

"This here is Ally, my cousin. She's got more knowledge on getting out of tight spots." Brian told Dom as he looked me over. I walked closer to the group of people all staring at me.

"Cousin? This fine woman is related to you?" Roman said jokingly to Brian.

"Brian you wanna explain what is going on?" I asked him slightly tired of the long drive.

"So what's this all about, Dom?" Hans asked.

"Yeah, man, why did you drag us halfway around the world?" Tej asked.

"Because we got a job." Dom said point blank.

"All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail. No paper trail means no banks. And no banks means cash houses." Brian concluded.

"That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. Spread throughout the city. And we're going to hit them all." Dom added to Brian comment.

"All of them?" I asked a little confused on how were going to pull this off. I was not a fugitive only a former solider/agent. This was a bit out of my league.

"All of them" Dom said sternly.

I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie." Roman said starting to turn and walk away. I looked at him more to the fact that I was agreeing with me.

"So what we're talking about is $100 million." Brian said when his eyes shot right to my cousin.

Roman's body came to a dead stop. "You say what?" Roman paused. Hundred... See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to..." Roman rambled.

That's right, $100 million, and everything we take, we split even. That's a little over $11 million apiece." Brian added trying to sweeten the plan.

"I am down." Hans said

"I'm in." Gisele said.

I stood in silence. I did not really need the money but I did want to travel and I could have really used that money.

"Come on Ally, this could be your shoot to escape forever." Brian said to me. I looked at him wondering why he would say something like that.

"You wouldn't last five minutes without me." I said walking over to my truck and pulling some things from my truck to my back pockets.

"Eleven million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman said thinking of all the possible.

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark. You just can't. As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Tej mentioned.

"Exactly." Dom said boldly.


	3. F5: Chapter 3: In It Now

**Chapter 3**

The first job when off smoothly just like Dom and Brian thought it would. We gathered all of the money into one big pile. Reyes' money 'bank' was stunned and warningly.

"You a dead man. You're all dead men! You don't have a place to hide." The main man said while being placed on his knees.

"Who's hiding?" Dom said while taking off his face mask. We all followed suit.

"Are you crazy? Are you crazy? Do you know whose house this is? Whose money are you stealing?" the man shouted out at us.

I looked over to Geisel and we both were wondering what the guys had in place now. Dom grabbed a can of gasoline and started pouring gas all over the money itself.

"We ain't stealing it." Dom told the man, lighting his lighter and tossing it onto the money. The money instantly went up into flames. Dom walked over to the man on his knees.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." Dom told him knowing this man was going to run and tell his boss exactly what we did.

After leaving the money warehouse, we were back at on top of an building after finding out that Reyes was now keeping the money in the police station. This job just got harder and harder.

"He's got some serious brass in his pocket." Roman said.

"Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought..." I mentioned out loud.

"Hell, yeah, we can't do this." Tej said.

"Can't"? You mean, "shouldn't." Hans said.

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom said to all of us.

"You say what? This just went from Mission: Impossible to Mission: In-freaking-sanity.

Whatever, man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy." Roman added.

 _ **~Back at the Warehouse~**_

The guys were able to obtain information about the police station. Hans and Brian were trying to figure out the camera situation while I sat behind them just watching.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." Brian said.

Yo, that's some high-end shit, too. Marker optics. Hundred-degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation." Hans added.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man." Brian said.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Geisel asked.

"No, it's hooked into a digital sync. They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek." Tej said.

"Even peeking will be pushing it. We're going to have to be smarter than the system." I said while still leaning against the back wall.

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this." Roman said.

"Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile." Hans added.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner. Let's go get some cars." Dom said with a smirk to Brian.

After the guys left, I walked around the place. I was not used to sitting around so I figured I would look around to pass the time. It seemed that Mia, my cousins girlfriend, wanted to something.

"Hey, I'm Mia. I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I have to be honest, I had no idea Brian even had any family." She said to me as I took a deep breath.

"Not surprised actually, we haven't seen each other in four years. I'm surprised he even called me. You and your brother mean a lot to him for him to just throw away his badge." I said to her not trying to sound rude but it might have come off that way.

"He's done a lot for my brother and I. We're all family now." She said to me.

"Family… yeah I guess his old family wasn't good enough anymore." I told her walking past her to step outside. I needed to get out for a little. Brian was all I had left, and it hurt a little that he only called so that I could help him and his new family out.

A few hours later Dom and Brian arrived back, pulling in with our new test car. I jumped from my seat and walked over. I kept to myself most of the time, but not this time.

"Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?" Roman said and I gave a small chuckle.

"You're pushing your luck with this. It won't cut the angle enough. You won't make time." I told my cousin as Dom smirked then turning his attention to Brian.

"Okay, O'Conner, give it your best shot." Dom said while my cousin got back into the car to try it out.

I was right soon enough when the car that they brought back was no fast enough. We then went and grabbed more cars to test. Each one of us trying out the cars. I tested a black Honda Civic right after Geisel's test run. I figured I'd give it a test run.

I started up the Civic, as I noticed Brian talking to Tej.

"Your cousin any good?" Tej asked Brian.

"I'm not sur, never seen your race before." Brian told him.

"Well let's see what your cousin can do then." Tej said folding his arms against his chest. I started at a good speed, then drifting around the corners as best as the car would handle but I could feel that it was not enough. After making my passes, I stopped and walked towards the guys.

"The ass end of the car caught camera 3." Brian told me.

"Damn I had a feeling that was going to happen." I said to him shaking my head. These cars were not fast enough.

"So where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Brian asked me walking down the steps.

"Right after I got to Cali. I needed something to get my mind off things." I told him honestly as I tried walking away but Brian wasn't done talking it seemed. He jumped down the steps and caught up to me.

"Hey, Mia said that you and she talked. She said that you were pretty cold about me asking you down here. Everything alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry so much Brian. Once this is over, I'll be outta your hair. You got your new family to worry about anyways. Right" I said to him referring to the fact that I overheard Mia throwing up in the bathroom hours ago. Only a stupid woman wouldn't be able to tell what was happening.

"Is that what you think? That I want you gone?" he asked. I only shrugged my shoulders and walked away.

Brian did not bother following me; he just stood in place, shocked at my response.

"Everything alright O'Conner?" Dom asked Brian, walking up holding two beers.

"I think I fucked up." He told Dom grabbing the beer Dom handed him.

"She'll come around. Family never gives up on each other." Dom told him.

"I'm all she's got left in this world. She's been through some shit Dom, more than I even realize." Brian told him, remembering the day her unconscious body made it back to the states.

A little later, Han and Geisel went to get Reyes handprint and quicker than I imagined they were back. I walked over to Geisel when I heard that the handprint was actually on her bathing suit.

"So, did he just slap that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" Tej inquired as I couldn't help but smirk.

"Jealous much Roman that you couldn't slap her ass?" I teased him.

"Oh, no. Guys, guys! Guys, we have a problem." Mia shouted to everyone.

"The whole team just got burnt." Brian said. We all walked over to the computer Mia had that had pulled all of our profiles.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia said softly.

"How did this happen?" I asked now more worried. I was not wanted before all this and someone they found out that I was here and part of the group. My whole life was now ruined all because I wanted to help out my cousin. I should have known better but family is family after all.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs." Mia read. Once I heard that name, my heart dropped. I've heard of that man, hell everyone did.

"Hold on one second." Brian said looking further.

"Hey, Dom. Is that the guy you saw in the favela?" Brian asked Dom pointing at the computer.

"Yeah" Dom said.

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." I spoke up. Everyone looked my way.

"So he's good." Dom asked me. I signed.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call." Brian said a little worried as well. He knew of this guy too.

"Because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style." I added.

"And right now he's hunting us?" Brian said. We were all in trouble now. Hobbs was not going to just let us go, he was going to hunt us down and complete his mission.

Later that night Brian pulled me to the side. "We're going out, get in the car." He told me motioning towards the car.

"We are we going?" I asked getting into the car.

"I think we need some fresh air." Dom said before sliding into the drive seat. The engine roared and we were off.

We arrived at a 'gathering' or street party as some would call it. I had no idea what we were doing here, but there had to be a good reason why they dragged me along too.

I was talking to a few of the Brazilian's when we all heard someone with such demand speak to Dom. I turned to see and there stood an DSS Team. It had to be Hobbs and his men.

"Hey, Toretto. You're under arrest." Hobbs said out loud.

"Arrest? I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you, Brian?" Dom sarcastically asked Brian.

"No, not a bit. Not even a little bit." Brian said smirking. I walked closer to Brian as I watched Hobbs' eyes lock on to mine.

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs said, moving his attention back to Dom and Brian.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian informed Hobbs but he didn't want to hear it.

"I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Hobbs said sternly.

"Guess times haven't changed even in the DSS, still can't think for yourselves." I said to Hobbs, remembering how I used to be just like him. Taking orders but never trusting my own gut. A mistake my team and I made that cost them their lives.

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian said. Hobbs stepped closer to all of us.

"That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back." Hobbs then demanded.

"I don't think so." I spoke up. We were going to finish this mission, we all had our own reasons to finish and none of us were going to give that up.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice." Hobbs said taking another step closer to me.

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home…This is Brazil." Dom said widening his arms to everyone around. And just then, every last one of the Brazilians pulled out there guns and aimed them at Hobbs and his team.

"Come on, boss. Another day." One of Hobbs' team members said to him but Hobbs was unmoved. He was not a man to back down.

"Come on, H, it's a lot of heat." his team members said to him.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." Hobbs said to Dom before backing away.

"I look forward to it, cop." Dom told him knowing that it was a small temporary victory. Hobbs and his team retreated back to their vehicle but I noticed Hobbs stare me down once he got into his vehicle.

This just a whole lot messier.


	4. F5: Chapter 4: Former Oath

**Chapter 4**

The next day Mia asked me to go to the market with her. I wasn't sure she was asking or if Dom and Brian wanted someone to go with her for her safety. Either way I could use the fresh air. I watched as Mia picked up a few vegetables and fruits.

"You think the guys would like these?" she said to me, pointing at the small red peppers.

"You would know better than I, Mia." I said to her, taking a deep breath and looking around. Something felt off but then again I was always being more cautious then I needed too.

"Hey Mia, I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. I was wrong to take out my anger on Brian on you. " I said.

She smiled at me, "It's okay. I couldn't imagine what it's like to feel like you have no one." She said to me when all of a sudden someone grabs Mia and I and started walking straight ahead quickly. I was about to break away from his grip when I heard Mia.

"Vince, what are you doing?" Mia questioned the man. She appeared to have known him.

"Quiet! They've been tracking you." He said quietly as he continued to rush us away as Reyes men pulled up.

Mia and I took Vince back to our hideaway. As soon as we entered, Brian was moving quickly towards us with a pissed off look.

"It's okay. Wait!" Mia shouted at Brian, blocking them.

"Reyes' guys were waiting for her at the market. Vince saved her life." I told my cousin. It was the truth.

Then before anyways else could speak, Dom spoke up.

"You hungry?" Dom asked Vince.

"Yeah, sure." Vince said hesitating a little.

"Good. Because you're saying grace." Dom said motioning for Vince to come on in further.

Tej, Roman, Hans and I all sat around waiting for the food to finish burning, while Dom and Vince worked on a car and Geisel was cleaning her guns.

"So, we in Brazil. It's the good life." Roman said.

"Yeah." Tej responded wondering where he was going with this.

"So, you got a little more than $10 or $11 million coming. What you going to do with your money?" Roman as Tej.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah." Roman said.

"Actually, man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home. Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?" Tej said playing with his beer bottle.

I watched him and respected what he wanted to do.

"Really?" Roman asked wondering why he would want to waste it on a garage. "So, your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid. Like, why would..." Roman added.

"No, it's not stupid at all. I love what I do." Tej said.

"That don't make no sense to me." Roman said shaking his head. I chuckled a little which brought Roman's attention to me.

"Any what about you? What are you planning on doing with your money sweetheart?" Roman asked. I didn't expect anyone to ask me that kind of question. But now all eyes were on me.

"Escape" I said simply. That was all I wanted to do anymore. I could not go home; I was stuck in this mess I put myself in.

"Escape? What the hell does that mean?" Roman questioned me.

"Just that. I've taken orders my whole life; I want to escape it all now. I don't know where I'm going to go or how I'll get there but I'm ready to be free of my past chains." I said almost mysteriously. I knew that I had thrown them off a little or maybe I didn't. I looked at Hans who watched me with sympathy. Maybe he understood… maybe they all did.

"Damn woman, you just as nuts as Tej." Roman said to me as if hoping I would have had a better answer.

"Or would it please you more if I said that I was going to head to the tropics and lay in the sun nude while sexy, hot women waited on me hand and foot and at night I had group orgy parties! Would that make you feel better?" I teased Roman. His mouth had no words as everyone laughed.

"Oh I like this girl." Tej said. I got myself off the couch and walked over to a quieter spot. I slid my legs through the railing bars and rested my chin while sipping on a beer. I just watched as everyone hung out and chatted.

Soon everyone was cheering to Brian and Mia's new addition that everyone had just been made aware of. I could only smirk a little. I might not have liked that fact that I felt used, but I was happy for my cousin nonetheless. I noticed that everyone else was more than excited for them. I walked closer to everyone at the table, but leaned myself against a pole.

"Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now." Dom announced to everyone. I had to give Dom credit. He was a good man and very loving of his family.

The day arrived, when we were all set and ready to finish what we were all brought here to do. I checked my guns quickly before tucking them behind me as well as sliding one in my lower boot.

"Hobbs is on the other side of the city. We're not going to get a better window." Mia said to us looking at the computers.

"Okay, guys, it's show time! First team in position, let's go." Dom shouted as we all make our way to the stolen cop vehicles.

"Ally, you good?" Hans asked me making his way towards the back.

"I'm always good. Don't worry about that lover boy." I said to him teasing him. Almost everyone started to pull out of the warehouse. I was to hang back until Brian and Dom head out.

"Hey, Dom. I got eyes on Mia." I heard Vince said to Dom. I was just about to get into the car, when I heard Vince yell.

"Cops!"

I started to take off towards the back where I see Mia and Brian headed, but I was quickly cut off. Hobbs' men, we ready for us. I rushed around the crushed car, only to be face to face with one of Hobbs' men, gun aimed.

"Drop your weapon." He shouted. "Drop it now!" he said again. There was no way I was going to drop my weapon.

"Go to hell." I said to him, with my gun still aimed him but before another else could happen; I felt someone's arms around me.

I tried to break free but he was a lot stronger than me. I head butted him hard enough for him to finally release me. Then I swung at him, only to have been knocked down by the other guy. There was no way I was going to be able to win against them both. I slid my hand under the car that I was thrown into and grabbed a crowbar that had been lying on the ground.

My stance made ready but there was no hope once I felt a gun pressed up against the side of my face. "Drop it" the man said. I released the crowbar and heard it drop to the ground.

Quickly my body was being pushed to walk. I had failed myself as well as this team. I was pushed over to where Dom and Hobbs were still going at it. Both sides could not do anything but watch as the two men slammed fist after fist at each other. Mia was yelling for her brother to stop, but Dom was not listening. Even Brian had a worried face.

"DOM!" Mia yelled at Dom was about to slam a wrench into Hobbs' skull. But to our surprise, the wrench came down just beside Hobbs' head.

Hobbs looked stunned, as we all were but that ended quickly as Dom was arrested as well as Brian, Mia, Vince and myself and shoved into the back of a armor hummer.

The ride was silent, Dom and Vince only looked to the ground, Brian looked at Mia and I could not help but loo towards Hobbs. No one was expecting this kind of turning events. I rolled my wrist where my hands were locked in. I'd never been on the other side of the law and it pissed me off.

We continued down the dirt road when the hummer came to a screeching stop. The hummer in front of us exploded.

"Ambush!" Hobbs shouted as the truck collided with the side of a building.

"Wilkes, suppression fire. Shut them down. Stagger-step. Cover me." Hobbs told his man, he then looked at the woman cop. "Watch them!" he told Elena.

Shots were being fire from the tops of the building as well as from the ground. Hobbs and his men, continued to fight their way through. The five of us, tried to get Elena to free us but she was hesitant.

"Cut us loose" Brian said to her. She was scared; you could see it in her eyes.

"Please, if we're going to die here at least let us fight. Please cut these." I said to her, pledging and thankful moments later, she did but not before another blast happened to the truck behind. I glanced to the back of our truck and watched as Hobbs got thrown backwards followed by his man being shot down.

I pulled myself from the truck and raced for the nearest weapon I could get ahold of. Vince, Dom and Brian all followed suit.

I returned fire as shots continued to come towards us. I moved myself, while continuing to fire, towards Hobbs. He looked hurt in more ways than just physical. His men were being shot down all around him. He looked at me, us, in surprise that we were saving his ass but in reality we were saving our own as well. None of us were going to go down with a fight.

Dom stood beside Hobbs and offered him a hand to stand. They both were stubborn men but they both had respect. Dom pulled Hobbs off the ground, wrapped his arm around Dom's neck. I nodded to Dom and continued to lay down fire around. I covered them from the back, as we moved back into the hummer. I pulled the door close and sat next to Hobbs who was spread across the ground.

I looked around as we sped off.

I noticed Mia's face, it was sad and then I noticed. Vince had been shot. I felt bad; Vince was like family to the rest of them. Dom and Vince shared some heartfelt words.

I glanced at Hobbs and he looked at me. We both knew how it felt to lose 'family'.

Vince did not make it back to the warehouse house alive. Everyone was crushed. Dom, Mia and Brian took care of Vince's body while I helped Hobbs.

"Why did you help me back there?" he asked me, as I cleaned a few of his cuts.

"We might be the bad guys, but we have our reasoning's." I told him, not even bothering to look at him as I responded.

"Yeah, what reason does a former CI Agent have for going against her oath?" he asked me. I was not so surprised that he read my file, he had enough clearance anyways.

"You've done your research Agent Hobbs. Brian is family; I lost my only other family four years ago. What else do I have to go off of?" I said to him, putting away the medic kit.

"You could have stayed in. I read your file, you were a good solider and Agent." he said trying to figure me out.

"They let me go Agent Hobbs; they did not give me much of a choice. They decided the 'trauma' was too much but what the hell do they know! I was a trained killer, but even killers have their expiration dates it seems." I told him, leaning up against the table.

"Your file said you were the only one on your team to survive." He said but I interrupted him before he could go further.

"Looks like we have something in common now." I said to him, not wanting to talk about my old team any more.

"We need to move. We don't have that much time." Dom said walking towards the stairs.

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next five hours." Hans said.

"Not to run away. To finish the job." Dom demanded. He was not backing down.

"Are you crazy, Dom? We can't." Geisel said.

It's a suicide mission. That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted! This is bullshit, man. Reyes knows we're coming!" Roman said to Dom pissed off.

He's right. They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gunfire." Tej informed Dom.

"Reyes doesn't get away with this." Dom told them.

"It's a trap, man. You know that"

"Dom, listen to them. Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free." Elena said begging him to understand.

"Running ain't freedom. You should know that." Dom said to her pausing then looking at everyone.

"You know you're all free to make your own choices." Dom told all of us. I had nothing left now, I could not go back home. I promised that I would see this mission out and I was going to do just that.

"I'm in. I'll ride with you, Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch." Hobbs said speaking up. I looked at him in surprise. He was going to fight with Dom?

I sighed, "I'm in too! I'm not retreating this time." I said as I could feel Hobb's eyes on me.

"So what's the plan, Dom? We can't just go sneaking around anymore" Brian asked.

"We don't sneak. The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him." Dom elaborated.


	5. F5-F6: Chapter 5: Scar

**Chapter 5**

"You ready?" Hobbs asked Elena as they sped fast towards the police station. The mission was a go.

Elena held on tight, as Hobbs drove faster.

"I'm ready." She told him as they slammed into the side of the parking deck with Dom and Brian right behind him.

Hobbs quickly drove further in, finally coming in contact with the vault room. Hobbs back up leaning room for Dom and Brian to swing around and hook up to the vault. While the two of them were hooking up, Hobbs and Elena began to cover ground with their weapons.

Seconds later, the both jumped back into the cars and started to peel off, but the vault was not moving. After a few minutes past, the vault released. Brian and Dom drove as fast as they could while dragging the vault behind them. Then soon made it to streets as they continued to drag our freedom behind them.

I was waiting with Gisele in the garage truck to make the switch, as I listen to the conversation over the CB's.

"We got spikes!" Brian announce.

"We're going right!" Dom shouted to him.

"No, it's too tight, we're not going to fit." Brian told him as they continued to drive.

"We've got no choice. Now!" Dom said.

I look at Gisele with slight worry as we were about make the switch. Gisele slowed down just enough to pull it off.

"You guys just carved out a 10-second window. Make it count!" Mia said over the CB as Dom and Brian same under the bridge with the vault and switched it with a new empty one.

Once the guys sped off, I smiled in the truck at Gisele. She at normal speed of a garage truck continued to drive as we watched the police drive around us to continue chase after Dom and Brian. We drove back to the warehouse to wait.

After about another thirty minutes or so, Dom and Brian came driving in and then after another five to ten minute Tej had cracked the code to the vault.

We all stood around next to Dom and Brian. Next thing we knew, Tej placed the handprint against the scanner and spun the bars.

Reye's money came pouring out!

Everyone express their own excitement. I merely gave myself a small laugh. We actually did it.

The next day, we were all packed up and ready to head our separate way; some sticking together and others heading off alone. I was one of the ones who were leaving alone. I gathered my duffle back and my few clothes that I brought with me. Looking at my truck, I knew that I was not going to be able to take it with me anymore. It was marked by Hobbs from days prior.

I looked around as everyone was saying their goodbyes. Brian, Mia and Dom walked up to me.

"The offer still stands, you can come with Mia and I." my cousin said to me. I smiled at him but I could not do that to them. They were starting a family; they did not need someone to tag along.

"Thanks but I'm ready to figure out what I want now." I told them. Mia walked up to me and gave me a hug as she walked away.

"Stay safe Ally. Promise me you'll find us when you're ready." Brian said to me. I nodded then he walked to meet up with Mia. Only Dom remained.

"You know, you're one tough woman. Thanks for you helping us." He said to me, as I picked up my duffle.

"I always help family, and you're family for me." I told him, getting ready to head out.

"Where you going to go?" he asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe London?!" I said to him as I began to walk towards the exit of the building.

"Hey! You take care!" he said to me with a serious expression. I nodded and walked out.

I was now free, free of everything. I might not be able to go home but I could make a fresh start. I made my way to the bus stop and waited to leave although I never actually got on; because there was one place I needed to stop at before I left.

After two hours of the walking, I ended up at the police station where I knew Hobbs and Elena would be. I lowered my ball cap some, as not to be noticed. I waited and watched as Hobbs was running his duties to get things situated and cleaned up. It appeared that he was getting ready to leave and without another though, I opened the door to a car nearby that was quiet easy to hotwire.

He took off and I followed him for about ten minutes. I knew that he would have realized that someone was following him and that was what I wanted. He pulled over under a bypass and got out of his armored truck. I stepped out of the car that I stole and walked towards him.

He grinned when he realized who was actually following him.

"You know I should arrest you." He said to me while continuing to grin.

"What's stopping you then?" I asked him sarcastically. It was true, I was not on the wanted list and it was his mission to bring all of us in.

"Why are you still in Rio?" he questioned.

"I'm still trying to figure that out actually. I guess I wanted to say thank you." I said. He looked at me confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving us a chance." I told him then turning around to get back to the car.

"You risking your freedom to tell me that?" he asked him, wondering what I was thinking.

"I guess so." As I opened the car door.

"SLAYTEN!" he shouted as I turned slightly to him again. I listened.

"I'll be seeing you again." He said to me with what appeared to be a small smile.

"I'll be waiting!" I responded pulling myself into the car and driving off.

In those first two months after Rio, I had travel to many places but never finding the right place to stay. I traveled to Paris, London, Germany and the finally back to London. I would hit up a few races here and there, nothing crazy but nothing completely under the radar.

When I arrived back in London four months later, I found out about a race in the streets just outside the city. I pulled up and parked my new Spyker C8 Aileron. When you have all the money in the world, you buy the best but I could not always show my best on the streets. Of course, I had some modifications done to this car, to make it more me. Even the paint job was redone to my liking. All black with just a run of red at the bottom that raced around the base. She was my baby and I loved this car.

As soon as I exited my car, I heard whistles and people all around me talking about my car. It was normal to hear these comments when you pull into a street race with a car like mine. I shut my door and looked around.

I had one friend in London and he went by Jah. I actually met him in Germany at one of the races and after we raced, which I lost, we started to hang out at other races and from those races turned into something a little more personal on an intimacy level.

I found out that he was in London a week ago and he asked me to join him. I had nothing else to pass my time so I took him up on his offer.

"Damn girl, how about you and i go and take a little drive in that car of yours." A local street punk asked me. I leaned up against me car and smiled as I watched Jah walk closer. He grabbed the guy by the arm and pushed him aside.

"What the fuck man?" he shouted at Jah as more people began to watch the small quarrel.

"Go home little boy, she's not interested." He said in his Indonesian accent. Jah was an average size looking guy but I had noticed that he was extremely athletic. I would occasionally find him out running early in the morning while I would wake from his bed. I did not know much about what he did for a living or anything. All we knew about each other was that we both enjoyed racing. That was all we wanted to know.

The local man seemed even more pissed then I thought he would have been.

"Does your bitch not have a voice of her own, man? What she gotta have you speak for her." He said towards us. I sighed because I knew what was going to happen.

Jah stepped closer to him and without a breathe in between; he knocked the local out with just one hit. Jah didn't even give the guy a second thought as he came back up to me and smiled.

His arms made fast around my waist and his lips came crashing into him causing me to lean further against my car. He was a rough lover but I did enjoy the extreme. His lips parted from mine and he placed his figures against my chin, then giving me one more kiss before grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd.

Once we reached his car, I found a few people hanging around it. I had never met any of his friends but we liked that secrecy.

"Allyson I want you to meet someone." He said to me, pulling me in front of him. I came face to face with a handsome looking man.

"Hello Allyson. Jah has told me a lot about you, even more because of your driving skills. Tell me, where did you learn to drive like that? Certainly not the Army or the CI?" he said to me. My heart dropped and I stared at him in shock. How the hell did knew find out such information? That was top secret. Who the hell was this guy?

I glanced at Jah the back to the stranger.

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you?" I said to him, slightly shaken.

The man smiled, "My name is Owen and I have a proposition for you." He said to me, motioning for me to get into his car. I was hesitant to get in his car. "Do not worry yourself; Jah will stay with your car." Owen said to me as if that was going to change my mind.

"Go on Allyson, he just wants to talk." Jah said behind me as I contemplated getting into the car. If my cousin was here, he would be pissed that I put myself into this situation. But for some stupid reason, I got into the car.

Owen drove off and after twenty minutes of silence, we ended up on the top level of a parking deck. However, there were no other cars but Owen's.

We both stepped out of the cars. I did not intend to speak first; I had no idea what this guy wanted from me.

It did not take him long to speak to me though.

"I bet you're wondering why I would bring you all the way out here?!" he paused, "I know of your and Jah's little sexual interests in each other. You see I find out everything. It was me who told him to pursue you anyways. I did not expect him to enjoy himself so much to continue is interactions with you." He said to me with a slight smirk.

I watched him curiously. I was unarmed like a newbie solider. I had left my gun in my car. This guy was playing around with me. He had set up the whole thing. Jah was sent to me on orders. That only pissed me off.

"I don't know what you're playing with Owen. What is it that you really want? Why waste Jah's time with me then?" I asked him pissed off.

"Don't be so angry Allyson Slayten. I want you for myself you see. Not in the way that Jah has you but I want you to join me. I could use your combat skill, driving skill and also your weaponry knowledge. You'd be a perfect addition to my team." Owen said to me, standing just in front of me.

"I'm not interested!" I said sharply as I started to walk away. I could only figure to walk the same way we came but I did not make it far until Owen spoke further.

"Think about it Allyson. It took Letty some convincing too." He said to me as he motioned to get back into the car. I got back into his car and we headed back to the races. I removed myself from his car and spoke nothing as I walked right to my car.

I did not even give Jah my attention. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. The Owen guy freaked me out.

I made it back to the small apartment that I temporarily rented. Two days after the incident at the races, I left London and made my way to Russia. It was the only place where I wanted to go to get away.

It has been about two months since I had talked to Jah. I continued to ignore his phone calls. I was not going to be some pawn in anyone's game. I rented a small studio apartment in the business district of Moscow. I was grateful for the change. I knew that I could track down my cousin and Mia, but I did not want to burden them with my problems.

Another two week went by and I was finally settling in. I enjoyed the sights but I remained caution on being friendly with anyone.

It was about ten at night, when I decided to take a walk to get some ice cream at the small ice shop about three blocks away from my place. I grabbed my jacket, because light snow had set in in the season. I made me way to the parlor and enjoyed the small cone as I walked back to my apartment. I had no made it up the stairs when I heard some commotion in the alley next to my building. I noticed a guy being robbed then beat down.

"HEY, leave him the hell alone." I yelled as the thieves took off running. I ran up to the guy that laid in the street. It seemed that he was just winded enough. I pulled him up, but I could not see his face well due to the alley darkness.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in Russian. The guy did not stay anything but the next thing I knew a bag was being placed around my head, my gun was removed from my back belt and I was being pushed into a car. I don't remember where we went but I could only hear voices.

I could not even tell how long we had been driving, but soon enough I was being pulled from the car and placed to sit on a car. My hands and legs were tied up and the bag ripped from my head. It took me a few moments for my sight to gather for the change of lightening, but when my sight did clarify, I was sitting in front of Owen. Right behind him was Jah and four other people.

I glared at him. How the hell did he find me? Was it my phone? But I had not made any phone calls since I left London.

"It's good to see you Allyson." Owen said smirking at me. I hated his smirk.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we brought you her under the conditions that we did. You see you've been ignoring poor Jah here and he's missed your little personal skills behind the curtain." Owen said to me as he looked at Jah.

Jah moved to stand behind me. I did not have a good feeling about this.

"Let me go Owen and I'll forget this ever happened." I said to him in a threatening tone. I was not going to tolerate this captivity.

"Take my offer Allyson and then you'll be free to go." He said to me standing up from his chair.

"NO!" I spat out quickly. Owen said nothing else, as he nodded to Jah who was still standing behind me. Nothing thing I realized was my ropes were being cut. I stood from my chair and moved to the other side of the room. I did not understand why he had cut me free. I had turned down his offer once again.

"Well as seeing that we cannot change your mind, we will be leaving then." Owen said to me as he motioned for his team to head out. I was still confused, as I watched them all walk out of the abandoned warehouse. I waited ten minutes till I heard cars peal out. I let out the breath that I did not know I was holding.

I had no idea where I was, but I needed to get out of Russia now. The whole ordeal had shaken me up. Maybe it was time that I went to see Brian, but I did not want Owen to find me again and hurt them in the process. No I had to stay hidden.

I was coming close to the exit of the warehouse and I was thankful for it. I needed to fix my mess that I put myself in. I stepped but three feet out when I felt a fist collide with my jaw, then another to my stomach and another rushing to my side but in reflex my hands blocked the attack.

I was being attacked by Owen's men, but even worse by Jah and another guy. I did not stand a chance; Jah's assassin like skills were sharp and precise. I was quickly kicked to the ground where my head smacked against the wall. My head pounded so badly. After a few more blows to my body and head, they both stopped. My vision was fading slowly, but I could see Jah kneeling behind me, holding a medium side blade.

"It's a shame that I have to ruin that pretty face of yours. I did truly enjoy our little fun." He said to me as I felt the other guy's hands holding my head still.

Jah's ran his blade across my face from the corner of my eye to the middle of my cheek. The cut was so deep that I feel how slow he was going. I screamed in pain, I tried to love my head but the guy had a good grip on it.

"That's it girl, scream for us." The other guy said to me as he releases my head. I could not take any more pain and I felt the darkness pass my eyes.

Time was unknown to me, as I woke where I feel. The sun had not arisen yet, so it had to be early morning. I felt every ache as I trying my hardest to pull myself up. I made my way outside and to waved a cab. I still had my money thankfully. I could see the cabdriver staring at me as he asked me if I needed to get to a hospital. I had to have turned him down five times before we arrived at my apartment. I gave him his money as I then went inside.

Once I got inside my place, I passed out onto my bed in pain. I know I needed to clean up my wounds, but my body rather sleep and that was what I did. I slept till the afternoon of the next day.

Awakening, I could still feel my body. I went to the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. The blood was dried against my face. I ran some hot water as I slowing washed off the dried blood. After I could finally feel my face, I looked in the mirror. I was now staring at a long and hideous cut that was surely was going to scar. I ran my hand over it, unhappy with myself for getting in this mess. I moved just slightly to run the shower. Even though my ribs were hurting and I looked like I had a run in with a semi-truck, I needed to keep going.


	6. F6: Chapter 6: Damn Fool

**Chapter 6**

Just weeks later, I had heard on the news of a few attacked in Moscow and I did not exactly who it could have been. I grabbed my gun, placing it behind the back of my belt. I was not going to be jumped again. I was left with a reminder of how ruthless Owen Shaw really was.

I walked down the street, towards the bridge where I was told by the news that the attack and blast happened. Once I finally made it, I was slightly taken back by the armored truck that just pulled in. But what even more surprised me was the person that stepped out. Agent Hobbs.

I watched from a distance his interaction with another agent it seemed. A woman nonetheless. I didn't bother sticking around; I was still wanted after all. I made quickly on my step and walked back to my place.

I made it back to the comfort of my apartment. I felt like I was locked away, afraid to be alone anymore, fear that Owen and Jah would come back to finish the job. The night had set in and had just sat down on the old couch that was in my apartment. Even though I had millions of dollars, I did not spend much of it. I had it safely hidden away. I lived my whole life without expensive things, I'd rather travel.

I heard a knock on my door. I jumped. I friended no one here and I always kept to myself. I grabbed my gun which sat on the table next to me. I slowly walked to the door, looking out the small lookout. There stood a bald headed, muscular built man.

It couldn't be? I said to myself as I opened the door cautiously. I ran from the moment I seen him earlier but now I was opening my door to him. Once he heard my door open, he turned too stared at me. His face never changed as he looked upon me after so many months.

"Agent Hobbs!" I said looking around to see if anyone had noticed him from the hallway.

"Slayten, hello. May I?" he asked as I stepped aside and let him in. I know that I did not look the best. I was dress in night attire; a pair of black short and a tshirt.

"What are you doing here Hobbs? Come to finally arrest me?" I said to him jokingly even though I knew it could have been true.

"I saw you today, on the other side of the bridge. When I noticed you were walking away, I wondered if you might have been part of this, but now that I see you here, I know that is not true." He said to me looking around my studio apartment.

"What do you want Hobbs?" I asked him questionably. He stopped walking around and walked closer to me. He ran his thumb down my scar which surprised me. This was not the Hobbs I remembered back in Rio.

"Who did this you?" he asked as his tone became more serious. I could not tell him the truth, I wanted to forget.

"It's fine." I said to him wanting to change the topic.

"Who _did_ this to you?" Hobbs asked again more stern in his tone, he wasn't going to let me change the subject it seemed.

"Wrong place at the wrong time." I said to him walking to my small kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"I find that hard to believe Slayten." He said to me knowing full well that in most situations I was more than capable of handling myself.

"Why are worrying about a scar? You came her for a reason Hobbs now what did you come here for?" I asked him, leaning against my wall.

Hobbs walked to me, nearly inches from me. My expression did not change, as I looked into his eyes. He was truly much taller than me.

He ran his hand down my arm so gently and so differently the Jah that I almost forgot to take a breath.

"I should have found you sooner. I'm going to find out who did this to your face and then I'm going to kill him." He said to me so serious but with such concern for me. It was out of character for him but it was the nice to feel that someone cared. I had been alone for so long.

"Hobbs, why have to come?" I asked him, afraid that if we stayed like that then I might do something I might regret.

"I might need your help soon. Do you think you would be willing to assist me in something." He said to me coded in his words. I was surprised that he would want my help, I wanted former CI Agent.

"What if I said yes." I said to him folding my hands against my chest. I wanted to get out of Russia anyways, I missed being able to trust someone again. I missed my old life.

"Here take this." He said handing me a phone. "I'll call you on it. When I call you, I'll give you coordinates. Meet me there." He said walking towards the door and slightly opening it.

"What happens after I help you? Are you going to take me back to the States?" I asked him curiously. He stopped from stepping further out the door.

"Yes, I have too. It's my job." he said closing my door.

That was the last time I heard for Agent Hobbs for a few months but in that time I trained myself again. I ran every day, worked out as if I was tested once again. I joined a MMA studio and practiced and strengthen everything. I was not sure what Hobbs had in store but I was going to make sure I was ready.

Dom arrived to visit his sister, brother and his new nephew Jack.

Brian and Dom were sitting out on the back patio when Dom set a file folder in front of Brian.

"It was taken a week ago." Dom said to Brian as Brian opened the file and looked at the photo taken of Letty. The same Letty was supposed to be dead trying to clear Doms name so long ago.

"The diplomatic intelligence. Hobbs." Brian said pausing while throwing the file down again.

"I made something like that all the time, when I was a police officer. That's exactly what they do. He messing with your head." Brian said the pausing to get Dom to understand.

"Letty's death, Dom." Brian added.

"I have to be sure." Dom said more focused them ever. He loved Letty and he owed her enough to check any lead out.

"So I'll go with you." Brian said without question.

"You said you would put the life behind you" Dom repeating the words he told Brian the day little Jack was born.

"We both said that we would put the life behind us." Brian added reminding Dom as well.

"He's right. We are a family. If we have a problem, so we handle it together. And I am more at ease if you are together. You're stronger when you are together. It has I always been like that. Now get her home." Mia to the both of them. If there was a chance that Letty was alive then they needed to bring her home. She missed her friend.

Dom gave a nod to his sister.

"Have you heard anything on Allyson?" Dom asked them both. When he asked months ago, no one had heard anything from her. It was as if she was just gone. She promised Brian that she would contact him when she got set but she never did.

Brian pushed himself back further into his chair in defeat. He was worried.

"It's not like her to not keep her word. It's been a year." Brian said. Mia put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"After this is over, we're going to find her." Dom said in a low voice. He had tabs on the idea whereabouts for most of the old team but she was truly skilled at keeping a low profile, but why.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally that call came from Hobbs.

"You ready?" I heard Hobb's voice over the phone.

"I'm ready." I responded.

"Good, I'm sending you the coordinates. Meet me in three days there." He said.

"Understood." I told him before hanging up. I looked at the coordinates and realized that I was going back to London.

 _ **~THREE DAYS LATER~**_

Dom, Brian, Tej, Roman, Gisele and Hans all arrived in London to meet as Dom requested. They had no idea why they were there but Dom asked them to come. They arrived in a high tech lower level facility.

"Thank you, God! Finally, some equipment I can use." Tej said looking at all the equipment.

"What's up, buddy" Roman said walking in to Hans.

"Much better than the crap in Rio." Tej said.

Gisele loaded a gun in excitement, "Much better." She said.

"Is there anyone who has heard from Leo or Santos?" Brian asked.

"They were last seen in the casinos of Monte Carlo." Hans responded.

"What about Allyson?" Gisele asked. Over those few weeks, she grew to really like her comrade. They were alike in so many ways.

"No nothing" Brian said not happy with it.

"I thought Rio was our last job, Brian." Roman demanded.

"Who pays for all the equipment? Taxpayers? So now we are working for the Hulk? Is that what we are doing?" Roman asked.

"Okay, Hobbs. You have the best team in the world right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay." Dom said walked my down some steps, as they all stood around the table.

Hobbs looked around to everyone; he heard that they had not heard from Allyson which made Hobbs feel not so alone in that.

He turned his head to Agent Hicks, "it's time" he said to her as the female agent opened the side door.

There walked through the door was the shadow of everyone past. Allyson Slayten.

I walked further into the room, I had no idea what I was walking into until I seen them, every last one of them. They all stared at me in shock and surprise. I quicken my step as I watched Brian ran towards me, swooping me up in a tight hug. I could not believe that this was real.

Brian pushed himself from our hug as he looked me up and down but instantly he noticed the scar on my face. I tried to avoid questioning as I walked over to the table where all the others were still looking on shocked.

Dom smiled at me as Hobbs began to speak.

"I believe you were going to give us a reason to say." I said standing across from Hobbs.

"Aim is Owen Shaw. Former Air Force Colonel. Elite Soldier. He led Britain's mobile device in Cabo and Bosnia." Hobbs said and at the name my eyes shot straight down to the table. I could not believe it. The one person I was trying so hard to stay away from, I was being pulled back to.

"Goddamn it. Your mobile device is the hard boys. We're talking about mobile warfare. The best in the world." Tej informatively added.

"They have for years operated in Europe. The last few jobs have brought them to a whole different level. Three objectives are carefully selected. A programmed terminal from an ICPM missile." Hobbs told all of us. I closed my eyes. I knew of the ICPM program. It happened to be the main reason my team and I were set on our last mission but Owen Shaw's name came up back then.

"What does this mean then?" Brian asked.

"Our best guess is that Shaw's team is by building a nightshade." He told everyone looking at all of us. I looked at him, he knew by reading my file what my teams mission was.

"Which is...?"

"A technology bomb that can shut down an entire communication network down for 24 hours." I told them running my hand threw my hair. I could not grasp the reality of actually being thrown in this.

"Blind a soldier in a single second in battle, he dies. Blind a country for 24 hours, and the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer." Hobbs added after me.

"Billions?" Tej said looking at Roman. "Why don't we just steal that shit?" he added.

"This program is highly dangerous. Shaw will not be caught blindsided. He knew my team was coming somehow." I said glancing at my cousin them back to Hobbs.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw. He needs only to find a one more, and I want to stop him before he finds it. And I know that you are a family. So I offer you a chance to make the family whole again." He said throwing down a photo of Letty. Everyone looked at each other and I looked at Dom. He seemed to be taking this more personal them anyone.

"Do you want to make this family whole again? Show us the way to Letty, you get Shaw. Full pardon for all of us." Brian stated sparking a deal.

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs said.

"Yes, you can then." Brian said point blank.

"This is our offer. Take it or leave it." Dom said walking closer to the table.

"I'm going to follow Hobbs with our without a pardon. I need to do this for my team… for me. This bastard has played around with lives. I'm going to end this… I'm going to end him." I told my cousin and Brian. I know they wanted pardons but I could care less. This whole time, Shaw was the reason why my team was killed. This was person now.

Hobbs paused for a second and thought about what they were asking.

"Get me Shaw...I'll get your pardons. " Hobbs said nodding to Dom. He need our help bad and he realized that this was the only way he was going to be able to get us to help him.

"You heard him but this is different. We're not dealing with cops; we're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole nothing level." Brian told all of us.

I walked away from the gathered team and made my way to clean out my weapon. I was pissed. This whole time Shaw knew exactly who I was and he kept playing me like a puppet. But the worst part was that I let him.

It didn't take long for Dom, Brian and Hobbs to join me. I knew there was going to be questions and I knew that they weren't going to like them.

"I thought I told you to stay safe?" I heard Dom say to me as I continued to clean.

"I did for the most part." I said to him calmly.

"Allyson, how do you Shaw?" Brian asked me. I knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Let's just say he left a calling card." I told them, hitting.

"Where you sleeping with him? Because the way you are acting, it's like you know him on a deeper level." Dom asked me coldly. Dom was trying to figure out if I know that Letty was with them the whole time. I had never met her only heard the name once.

I attached my clip and looked straight at him.

"I did not sleep with him Dom." I told him. I could feel Hobbs eyes heavy on me. I wondered what he was thinking. He did not seem happy with the topic. Dom did not seem satisfied with what I told him. He quickly walked away and Brian followed him to attempt to calm him down.

Only Hobbs and I were left.

"You were sleeping with someone though, weren't you?" he asked me. I was surprised at his choice of words and in those words a slight angry filled me.

"Excuse me?! My personal life is none of your concern." I said to him sharply in my tone.

"You're a damn fool Slayten. You were almost killed." He said to me, pulling me by the arm to a computer. Everyone else watched as he messed with the computers. They could not see the screen but I could and so could Hobbs.

There played out the night I was attacked. The camera from the warehouse caught me entering the building and then Hobbs sped up the recording to when I staggered out. Even on the black and white footage, you could see the blood covering my face and the way I walked/staggered out.

He stopped the video and pulled me to look at him. I was still in shock that he found that video.

"Shaw doesn't leave people alive unless he wants to leave a message. I thought you were smarter than this. A rookie mistake and a careless one. What the hell were you thinking?" he said to me pissed off.

No one intervened however, they all just watched.

"I am of no concern of your Hobbs. Now get your hands off me." I told him as he slowly released me. I stepped back a few feet.

"You are my concern if you jeopardize this mission." He told me.

"Does the fact that I know Shaw better than you piss you off? Does it piss you off Dom that Letty could have been within my grasp this whole time?" I said looking at Dom. Then I turned to Brian.

"And you… you stand there thinking you know what is best for me? What the hell do you know anyways? Worry about your own. I keep fighting for me. You all and your easy life this past year! I did not survive this past year to be judge by any of you." I shouted to everyone around me as they all were surprised at my anger.

I quickly marched to stand right in front of Hobbs. "And you… my life is my own. Got it? I am not yours." I told him turning quick in my heels and stormed off. I needed to get air.

Hobbs stormed off moments later and left the rest confused except for Brian and Dom.

"Damn that girl needs laid." Roman said trying to break the tension.

Gisele shook her head, she knew it was deeper. "It's not that simple." She said.


	7. F6: Chapter 7: Taking a Toll

**(This is a shorter chapter but only because of how I need to separate the events.)**

 **Chapter 7**

Later that night the team moved. We stood inside of a parking deck, watching something play out.

"Interpol caught one of Shaw's men in Moscow, as I got a little talk with. He told us where Shaw hiding." Hobbs told us as Gisele, Dom, Brian and I. I looked down below, watching a man get hooked to some wires.

"Why are not you down there now?" Gisele asked.

"We were not invited." Hobbs told her as we continued to watch down below.

"Hobbs! They're sending sacrifice in now." Tej informed us from further inside the deck.

I kept my eyes on him, as he made his way inside the building. None of us knew if this was going to work, but it was at least a starting point.

After a few minutes we hear, "I just got confirmation on Shaw. They're going in." Tej told us.

"Wait a minute... Wait a minute. Police radio reports an alarm, has passed the Interpol headquarters." Tej re-informed us.

"Shit! He has led us here, so they could attack Interpol. It's all a trap." Brian said. He was right, it was a trap.

"Brian, take the team." Dom told my cousin.

"What about you?" Brian asked.

"Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty" Dom said as he looked at Hobbs and Hobbs agreed. Brian gave a strong nod and started to take off towards to rest of the team.

"You want me with Brian?" I asked Dom and Hobbs, just to clarify since I knew they both weren't very trusting of me lately.

"Yah you do that." Dom said. I took off after Brian.

"You think she's hiding something?" Hobbs asked Dom.

"Yah I do." Dom said.

The team all gathered the weapons of choice as I gathered my own. I was locked and loaded fast. I glanced at Hobbs still staring outside before making my way towards the car that I was given to drive.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We sped fast in line, I held fast behind Hans. The team was talking over the CB's.

"Han how far are we from Interpol?" Brian asked.

"Two blocks away." Han told him.

"It's a ghost town. Shaw has pulled all the police away from here." Tej said.

"So we end it here. Let's take them." Roman added. I said nothing on concentrated on the task at hand.

We drove faster towards Interpol when we were coming up close.

"Interpol up ahead." Hans told us when out of nowhere we were under fire. I pulled my car to the side and watched as Brian jumped out of the car first and returned fire at the sniper. Instantly we all followed suit. I fired my weapon to Shaw's team that was pouring out from inside Interpol. I watched as Jah pulled up to pick up his team. I fired at the car but the car was shielded.

"Shit" I said jumping into my car as Jah drove off. I spun my car as quickly as possible in pursuit. I was not going to let him get away with this.

I drove even fast, avoiding other cars and street signs and people. Jah made a few right turns and then so did i. He was a great racer and I knew that I had to be at the top of my game. I did not even noticed when my team was right behind me but in that also came other members of Shaw's team.

"I got the Rover." I heard Tej said as it just so happened to be the same one I was after.

"Okay, I'll... What the hell it is." Roman questioned. I watched as Tej pulled up beside me some and Brian no too far behind me. Next thing I could see, we were being shot at but by some type of chip. It was fire towards my car, but I pulled onto the sidewalk just barely making it.

"What is it? A hockey puck?" I heard Roman said then I watched as Tej's car pulled to the left, run up a car and flip. I watched as my heart raced a little faster. I continued on, only to watch Roman's car get put into a department store.

Brian and I drove stead to gain on them. They were playing just as dirty as I knew they would.

Nothing we all knew, we were joined by Shaw, Hobbs and Dom followed by the police too.

"Dom! Tej and Roman are out of the game. Where you at?" I heard Brian say.

"I'm right behind Ally." Dom said.

Further and further into the city we drove, until we came to a split. Shaw went left and Hobbs and Dom followed where Brian and I followed Jah and the others. Brian began to ram the Rover as I held behind just a little enough to give him the space, but it did not work like he had hoped. Brian's car soon was found air bound and quickly landed on its top. I avoided his car in the street as I sped passed him continuing to follow Jah.

Just a few blocks down the road, I caught up with them but I now found the other car right behind me. I was being rushed to the middle. I tried to avoid all of the other cars hits, but then I could hear shots being fire at my windshield. After about six shots, I could not see anymore and my car ran into the side of a brick building. I sat frozen as I could feel a trickle of blood run down my face. I breathed deeply for a moment until I found that Jah had stopped the Rover and was now just staring at me. He looked please, smirking at me as he held out his pistol.

' _shit'_ I though as I could not barely move fast enough to avoid the shot. Next thing I heard was him peel away. He tried to kill me again. I struggled to open the door of my crushed car. The car was smoking and pieces were laying everywhere. I couldn't even pull myself out of the car.

I just sat there for a few minutes until I heard another black car pulled up beside me. It was Hans and Gisele.

They ran towards my car and stood where I had just opened the door.

"Not good, the car is leaking fuel." I heard Han said to me.

"We have to get her out of here before the car explodes." Gisele said pulling my seat belt off. Han pulled me from the car and carried me to his. He placed me in the backseat then drove off back to our headquarters.

We pulled back to headquarters and Hans helped me out of the car. I had cuts from the glass, a gash above my eye from where I must have hit the steering wheel. Not to mention, my whole body hurt like hell from the impact.

Gisele helped me the rest of the way to a chair, when Han, Roman, Tej and Brian were all talking.

Hobbs and Dom eventually arrived, but Dom we noticed had been shot.

"Everyone okay?" Hobbs asked as they walked further into the room.

We all looked at him, I chuckled.

Aside from Ally and Dom, I'd say we're all okay." Han said out loud. I looked at him for a second then stood up from my chair but not as easily as I wanted to. Gisele had cleaned up my eye minutes before.

"This is crazy! We are not in Brazil! Now we have the cars flying in the air? How little James Bond-ish? It's not how we work!" Roman complained.

"You need to get a grip on the emotions, man. Your voice went straight from Shaggy Scooby Doo." Tej teased Roman.

"When a woman starts to shoot for then it's a clear sign having to resign. We have to get out of here. It could have been my forehead!" Roman said.

"No... It's not as big as your head." Tej told him jokingly. Roman look at him surprised at his joke. I slowly made my way away from everyone. Dom was pulling out the bullet that Letty had made and Brian was on the phone.

I pulled a chair and sat. It felt so good to sit. I enjoyed to solitude but it was interrupted soon enough by Hobbs. I thought for sure he was going to yell at me.

"How you holding up?" he asked me, pulling a chair in front of me and sitting.

"I've had better days." I said to him jokingly. I was not in the mood to argue and I was glad that he wasn't either.

"Glad you're still in one piece." Hobbs said to me, standing from his chair. He started to walk away but for some reason he stop mid step. He turned to look at me still sitting on the chair.

"I guess I know how to dodge a bullet better than Dom." I said jokingly.

"Hans said that the guy that shot you, you said you knew him. How well do you know him?" he asked me, leaning his arms against his thighs.

"Are we going to go through this again?" I asked him not wanting to have this argument again. Hobbs remained silent and just waiting for me to answer.

"His name is Jah. I met him in Germany months back. Let's just said our racing took to a more intimate level. After some time, he introduced me to Shaw. Seems that Shaw wanted me to join his team but after I refused him twice, he left me this. Shaw although was not the one to actually leave it… that was Jah." I told him hoping he would stop with the questions.

"So you think he's been following you since the day your team was killed?" he asked me.

"Yes. He made it very clear that he knew who I was. He knew my former connection with the Army CI. Everything." I told him.

He looked at me with concern.

"We'll get Shaw, we have too." He said to me and I could only simply nod.

"You know after all this is over, you'll be pardoned. Might not be a bad idea to reenlist. Could use Agent like you." Hobbs said. I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"I doubt they'll want me." I said to him, standing myself.

He turned completely to face me at this point.

"I would." He said but it only caused me look at him confusingly.

"Then maybe I'll think about it." I told him right before he walked off toward Agent Hicks.

"You know he cares about you." Gisele said walking up behind me. She must have overheard our conversation.

"You might be wrong on that my friend. I'm just a file that was laid on his desk." I told her, watching Hobbs interact with the other Agent.

"You'll see. He'll prove it to you." She said to me.

Maybe she was right or maybe she was wrong, but now was not the time for this. Jah was my main focus. He was the man I was after, but this time I was going to kill him.


	8. F6: Chapter 8: Connections

**Chapter 8:**

 _ **~Back at Shaw's Hideout~**_

"Okay, listen up." Shaw said as everyone gathered around a small table.

"That was a very different breed from Hobbs' usual wannabe warriors. We need to learn who these people are, what they're made of." Shaw said looking at Vegh.

"Vegh?" he said while she laid out all of Hobb's teams files.

"O'Conner… Parker… Pearce… Toretto… Slayten… and the rest of the team." She said as the team looked at the files. Jah picked up Slayten's file automatically.

"These guys are common criminals." One of Shaw's men said.

"Tonight these common criminals were seconds away from taking us down." Shaw paused. "Show them the respect they deserve, or it weakens us." Shaw told him.

"You might want to see this." One of them said throwing down a photo of Letty and Dom.

"Ring any bells?" Shaw said to Letty. She walked over and took a look at the photo that caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah that's the guy I shot tonight." She said calmly.

"That's bullshit." Another man with extremely large muscles said becoming angry at Letty. He did not believe her to be telling the truth.

"We got a problem, guys. We got a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out." Klaus said making a very good point.

Letty looked at him agitated. "Klaus, aren't you team muscle? Don't make me go over there and make you team pussy." She told him and instantly he shut up.

"She doesn't remember him." Shaw said when Jah threw down another photo. It was a picture of Allyson.

"And what about her?" Jah inquired. He missed those long intimate names of no connections just pure lust. If she had only joined then he wouldn't have to kill her.

Shaw looked down at the photo. He still wanted her, but now she had joined up with Hobbs and his team.

"We kill her. If she won't join us then we can't let her join anyone else further." Shaw said.

"Guess you won't be having you late night snack anymore Jah." Vegh said to Jah sarcastically.

Jah smirked at her, "he never said I couldn't play with her first." He told Vegh.

"Names and records aren't enough. I want personal information. Get into their lives, into their minds. Find their weaknesses, and we will exploit them." Shaw told them all. They already knew some of Allyson's weakness but there still had to be more to her. Something that he was missing.

 _ **~Back at Hobbs HQ~**_

"All right, lock it up. We got two things. First off, this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got cameras on every street corner. I got video footage from CCTV of the raid. Let's track that, see where it leads us." Hobbs said only giving a small pause before he continued.

"And secondly, we just got confirmation on what Shaw's crew grabbed from Interpol. They ripped off the database of every location that houses the final component that they need."

"So where are they at?" Brian asked.

"There are over two dozen of them around Europe. But the list is only good for 96 hours. Which means, wherever Shaw's crew is going to hit next, it's going to happen within the next four days. They got a window, and so do we." Hobbs said.

"Hobbs is right." Dom looking at everyone, "So let's break this down. You met them. What do we know?"

"We know they have to be running custom engines. You heard that flip car going through those gears." Tej said.

"Sequential transmission." Hans said.

"That didn't sound like a normal engine." Gisele said.

"That was a turbo diesel. It sounded like something you hear at Le Mans." Brian said.

"Did you see it take all those hits and still stay flat in the corners?" Tej said.

"Yeah, hydraulics." Roman said.

"Or magnetic suspension." Brian added.

Hobbs and Agent Hicks smiled at each other. She could not believe how much Dom's team really did know about cars and everything that came with.

"Who not only has access to the components, but can fabricate something like that?" Han asked.

"Maybe a handful of shops in London." Brian said.

"Regular tuner shops aren't going to cut it on this one. We're going to have to dig deeper than that." Dom said knowing full well that we were all going to need more info.

"I got this Dom." I said finally speaking up. Everyone's eyes came to me.

"I've lived in London enough to pick up a few things or two. Let me handle this." I reassured him as much as I could. You don't live in London, racing and now hear a few things on the streets.

"Han, Gisele, Roman, you back Allyson up." Dom said, giving me some cover.

"We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw." Dom told us before we got ready to move out.

"Let's go then." Gisele said. I clicked my gun as so did she.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said following her.

Dom and the other concluded there plans. I was loading up with Hans when Hobbs came over to me.

"You watch your six out there." He said to me.

"You worry too much Hobbs. I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid." I said to him teasing the others. I could see a small smirk on Hans at my comment. I pulled my gun behind my back into my belt and walked away.

"She's a lot smarter than she lets us believe." Hans said to Hobbs. He just looked at Hans curiously.

"That's what worries me." Hobbs said before we have left.

 _ **~Allyson, Gisele, Roman & Hans, Agent Hicks (Riley)~**_

"All right, this is number five on our list." Riley said as the five of us walked closer to a man playing with some tip of weapon.

"No this is my number one. I watched as you pulled the other four, they were nothing but pawns, but this guy. I've heard of him. " I told them.

"Holy shit. What's the dude plan on hunting? Moby Dick?" Roman asked when his weapon cut through concrete.

"That must be our guy. So, how do you all want to play this?" Han asked as they all leaned on the railing.

"Han and I got this. We go in tight, you let me do all the talking, and you all have my back on it." Roman said trying to sound all tough.

"There's one thing you boys are forgetting. He's a man." Gisele said with a smirk.

"Let's go have a nice little… chat with him." I said to her as I started to walk off towards the man.

Roman looked lost but Hans was not surprised by our actions. Riley just stayed with Roman and Hans.

"You know she always says that." Hans said referring to Gisele.

"Are they always like this?" Riley asked.

"Yep!" Roman said simply.

Gisele and I walked down coming into the man's view now. I could tell he didn't know what to make of us. He stepped a little closer as we grew closer to him.

"We're looking for information." Gisele said to him. He looked at us curiously.

"You're looking for information? About what?" he asked.

Information about cars. In particular, two you designed recently. Ramp cars. Low slung, skeletal frames. We'd be very interested to find the man who bought those."

"Why should I help you?" the man asked sarcastically. He really did not know who he was messing with.

"Because we're asking you nicely." Gisele said to him in her normal calm and playful way.

"Because you're asking me nicely? What can you offer that I can't get from a thousand other girls?" he questioned trying to touch my face and without a second thought, I grabbed his arm and twisted it so tight that I could hear his grunts and whimpering.

"Stop! Stop!" he begged as I continued to hold his arm in place.

"You look like a man who likes it rough. My friend here can give you heights of pain you've never experienced before." Geisle expressed never breaking a sweat.

I bent down and whispered. "I want the name of the man who bought those cars or unless you're enjoying this pleasure. I know I am." I said threatening him.

"Do we have a deal?" Gisele asked.

"Deal deal deal deal…" he begged on.

The man took us inside his 'office'.

"So I got your information in here." He told us as sitting down in front of his computer. We stood behind him while he began typing.

"May I ask why you're looking for Shaw?" he inquired softly.

"He took something of ours. We'd like to talk to him about it." Gisele told him with a small sigh.

He continued to type away, "Let's see what we got." He said pulling up a few file logs. I watched his search through the files, but not quickly find the information we needed.

After just another minute, I recognized the sound of tires coming to a stop. I looked at Gisele and she returned the look. The son of a bitch set us up.

I grabbed ahold of his shoulder tightly, making his wince. "That was not very smart of you." I told him, running my free hand behind me to pull out my gun.

"Sorry girls." He said in his British accent as shots became flying at all. We all dropped to the ground. We ducked our heads to try and avoid getting hit. Shots kept come, bouncing off the walls and breaking everything around us.

I pulled myself close enough to the door and fired return shots towards the woman I expected was Letty. She was standing in my way and I wasn't going to be taken down by her. I know Dom wants her back but she is my enemy right now.

Letty instantly returned shots at me as I hide alongside of a car. Letty must have run out of bullets because next thing I seen was her taking off running. I followed after her. Not only was she my enemy but she might have some information that I needed. If I could bring her back to HQ then that would satisfy Dom and Hobbs.

She ran further down the tunnels, which I found out quickly let to the subways system. She took off into the crowds. I did catch up to her but she was fast.

I slammed my whole body into her to try and stop her from running any further. She was not going to let me take her down that easily. She elbowed me in the jaw, causing me to back up a step or so. I returned with a right swing and a kick in the gut. She back into the wall.

"Stop Letty, please." I shouted at her but she did not listen, only took another swing at me. We exchanged more hits and head blows. We might have been two of the most determined woman alive. We were not giving up. Letty looked up at me as she was slightly on one knee. I raised my hands in defense and before I knew it, Letty changed at me slamming her body into my stomach, knocking us both down a flight of stairs.

I felt every stair it seemed and it hurt like hell. Once we stopped tumbling, I was stunned. I could barely move as the wind was knocked out of me it seemed. I slowly tried to pull myself up, holding onto the wall but Letty must have pulled herself up quicker because I felt her arms around my neck.

I slammed my way back against the wall until I felt Letty release me. I dropped to my knees and before I knew it she was gone. I had lost my lead… I have lost Letty.

 _ **~Back at HQ~**_

The five of us returned, but not without irritation on each of our faces. We talked past Brian and Dom.

"What happened?" he asked us. Riley spoke up, "We ran into Dom girlfriend and Allyson's fling. They're lovey." She said sarcastically.

Hobbs looked at Riley, never even looked at me. "You alright?" he asked Riley and she nodded I noticed.

"Tej, what have you got? Footage, CCTV? Talk to me." Hobbs asked Tej who sat at the computers.

"I just went through all of it. Believe it or not, everywhere Shaw's team is, the cameras are down." Tej said agitated.

"That's a hell of a coincidence. All right, we're going to pay CCTV a little visit." Hobbs said to Riley and with that they both left.

Dom leaned over one of the cars that Tej purchased. "So, what happened?" he asked all of us.

"Shaw's goons showed up and started shooting up the place." Hans said as Dom made a glance at me.

"But we got something big." Gisele said holding up that man's phone from earlier.

"What?" he asked.

"Braga." Gisele said with one name. "He's working with Shaw." She added.

"What are you talking about?" Brian questioned. He seemed like it was a trick. Last Brian and Dom knew, Braga was behind bars.

"It's true. That phone's filled with coded payment transactions that lead straight to Braga's cartel." Hans said backing Gisele up.

"Who the hell is Braga?" Roman asked.

"He ran one of the biggest cartels in Mexico. And my old boss. We used codes just like that to move money out of the country." Geisle informed Roman and I.

"It all makes sense. Braga was running Letty, now he's working with Shaw. It would explain how the two of them met." Brian said as I could see Dom's slight anger rise.

"So you mean this whole time, this Braga has been behind all of this?" I asked trying my hardest not to throw my fist into something. I was tired of being run around like a damn dog. It seemed that everyone was in on this little ring and somehow we needed stop these people from practically shutting down the country. Oh wonderful.

"Seems that way." Dom said.

"Okay, so you all know all this information about him, where do we find him?" Tej asked.

"He's sitting in a prison in Los Angeles." Brian told us as he paced around pissed.

"How do you know that?" Tej asked.

"Brian put him there." Dom finished.

I looked at my cousin. He was not happy at all with the information given. This Braga guy must have been someone really important.

"All right, so this is the break we were looking for. If the two of them were working together, Braga will know what Shaw's up to. I'm going to pay him a visit." Brian told us. He was dead serious about this. Something must have happened with this guy and it had something to do with Letty and Dom.

"Are you serious right now? Think about what you're saying. You're wanted, Brian. The moment you step foot off that plane, it's a wrap. You're not coming back." Roman forcefully told him. Roman knew this was a bad idea too.

"Coming back? How are you going to get in the country?" Tej questioned him.

"Let me worry about that." Brian sighed. This was not happening. This was a stupid idea and I horrible mistake. I even knew that.

"NO… HELL NOW Brian. What the hell are you thinking? Roman is right, you aren't going to be able to come back home. You should know that better than anyone." I shouted at him.

"Ally I have to do this." He said to me almost pleading.

"You're a damn fool." I told him inches from his face. I walked off needing something to take my mind off my only family going back to the states with the possibility of not coming back.

The next night, Dom found me setting outside. He noticed that I had been spaced since Brian left.

"He'll be back." He told me. I knew he was trying to reassure himself as well.

"I don't know how much long I can keep doing this Dom." I said to him, not even knowing what I was exactly even saying.

"Come with me!" he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking over to him.

"We have some races to crash." He said before we both headed back in.

Just a few hours later, we headed off to the races just Dom and I. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to go with him. I wasn't even sure he trusted me completely yet.

We pulled up slowly in one of the purchased cars that Tej bought with Hobbs. I scanned the races but when I glanced at Dom, I noticed his eyes were not moving from outside. I turned my attention to his. It was Letty. She must have just won a race but she was collecting money. I have a small idea of what was running through his mind.

I opened my door as quietly as I could.

"Where are you going?" he asked me as I stood from my seat.

"Go. I'll be fine on my own." I told him and with a nod I walked myself into the crowd. I heard Dom's car drive away so I assumed that Letty must have left as well.

I had no idea what I was thinking when I told him to go. Where was I going to go now? I looked around and watched as the girls danced and the guys drove. It felt like freedom and I needed that freedom even for a short time.

I strolled around the scene and it was nothing but the same old scene I loved so much.

I had no car, so I could not race and I could not drink because I had to stay sharp in case I am recognized. After what seemed like a hour, I left. My time there to some might have been pointless but to me it was just enough to clear my head. I stuck my hands in my jacket and I started to walk away from the race scene. I knew where I was for the most part. I walked further down the sideways, enjoying the city night lights. I almost forgot how beautiful they were.


	9. F6: Chapter 9: Eight Hour Lead

**Chapter 9**

I somehow ended up by the on a small bridge over the river. I sat on the bench that looked over the waters. I crossed my legs thanks to the mini skirt that I wore to the races. I closed my eyes, just wanting to stay like that forever. The warm breeze felt nice. For those few minutes I had no worries or cares in the world. No one was trying to kill me in those minutes and no one was trying to bury me alive. Those thoughts were short lived however.

"You really should not be out here alone." I heard a man say to me. I opened my eyes and found Hobbs standing right in front of me. This really didn't surprise me, I felt like someone was watching me most of the night anyways. I had a good feeling that Dom told him where to find me.

"I'm not alone… you're here." I said to him jokingly.

"Come on." He said pulling me gently from my spot on the bench. I pulled myself in the armored hummer and we drove back to HQ, but the thing was that we never made it down the elevator. As soon as we go on and the doors shut, Hobbs applied to stop button.

I looked at him curiously. What was he doing?

"We need to talk." He said to me facing me with only a foot or two between us. I was already against the back of the elevator so I have nowhere to go regardless.

"What about now?" I asked him sighing afterwards. We were getting closer to our target and we should be focusing on Shaw or perhaps that was what he wanted to talk to me about. I was the only one that had been close enough to Shaw already, maybe he needed me to go on ahead. I really wasn't sure but whatever he wanted to talk about seemed to be weighing on his mind a lot.

"You!" he said sternly eying my outfit of choice for the night. This was not going to end well, I could feel it. He never yelled at anyone else but for some reason he always seemed to act like my bodyguard or brother.

"Look Hobbs, I'm really tired. Can't we just do this another night… like after we bring in Shaw." I said to him, trying to lean in for the stop button. He grabbed my hand and moved it away before I could even touch it.

"When we take down Shaw, I want you to stay back." He said to me so coldly. My expression turned confused. He wanted me to stay behind? I was asked to join this mission by him and now he wanted me to pull back? Did he doubt me too? I might have had a small past with Jah, but I was not as stupid to side back with them. Shaw made it very clear that he wanted me dead.

"I can't do that Hobbs." I told him simply. I was in this mess and I was going to see this through to the end, even if it cost me my life.

"Why?!" he questioned me. He was serious about all of this; you could see it in his eyes.

"You asked me to help you and that is what I'm going to do. Besides, I have to watch Brian. He has something important to go back too after all this." I told Hobbs. Brian had Mia and now baby Jack.

"This is an order Slayten!" he demanded to me. I was shocked that he would pull that card.

I step that one step closer to him, we were now mere inches from each other.

"I do not take orders from you Agent Hobbs." I said to him as my anger started to set in.

He lowered his head down so that it was almost level with mine.

"You will not be going and that's final." He told me strictly. He was now standing in his attention stance. I was not one of his team members; this was not how I was going to play.

"You cannot stop me Agent! Now get out of my way!" I told him, but he did not move. Somehow the elevator became hot either from my aggravation or the closed space we occupied.

We stared at each other, neither of us moving… that was until Hobbs stepped towards me causing me to take a step back. I felt the wall behind me of the elevator. Next thing I knew his lips slammed into mine. His kiss was rough, but I did not turn away his advance. For some reason my body welcome it. Was this the real reason we argued so much? Was this intensity what we wanted?

Our lips stayed together for some time, as his kiss deepened. I could feel his rock hard body against mine. Something kept pulling me to him. I could not break apart from him nor did I want to.

I felt his hands run down my arms, then back up to my neck. My hands then moved around his own neck as he continued to kiss at me with such force. He pulled his hands from my neck and ran down to the bottom of my shirt. Pulling my shirt off then pulling his off, he returned to kiss my neck to follow.

I felt his warm lips run over my skin. Such pleasure, such warmth. I found it hard to breath at moments just by his touch. His grasp found my hips as I felt him lift me up, instantly wrapping my legs around him waist. He pushed harder against the wall as his lips kissed along the top of my breasts.

That was when I finally felt him. The harder he leaned against me more I felt him stiff, only then causing me to grow more in excitement. I felt his hand reach for his pants, as he unbuttoned and unzipped himself.

His eyes shot up and looked at me as if waiting for me and at this I kissed him softly. We both needed this, we needed this release.

I quickly felt his stiffness enter me. I tightened my hold around his neck and he then slammed himself within me over and over again. It was more than I could have imagined, more than I ever had. His actions might have been rough, but they were passionate and yearning. Our temperatures rose and our sweat blended together as his grip tighten more around my waist.

It did not take me long to arise to my climax and at the tightening from me, Hobbs released himself.

We did not move, we could not move. Our breaths only became heavy and staggered. His head rested against my chest for a few moments until he finally let me down. He immediately zipped himself up and pulled his shirt back on.

I grabbed my shirt and slid it over my head. I tried to fix my hair as much as I could, until I noticed him staring at me through the metal.

I faced him and smiled. I had not fully understood what just happened between us, but I was grateful for it.

He stepped up to me and placed his hand over my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes and kissed me softly this time and I felt his warm lips once more.

"After this is over, I want you to come back with me. I want you with me." He told me but this time it felt more like a pled.

"I'd like that Luke." I said calling him by his first name softly leaning up and kissing him once more before we hit the stop button to return to the lower level.

He smiled at me and we began our descent down to the others.

When we arrived, Tej was running the computer like always; Riley was looking on with him. We walked over to them and noticed that Tej had been trying to figure out something.

"Tej, talk to me, what have we got?" Hobbs asked Tej as we both started looking at the map that Tej had pulled up.

"We were able to track Shaw after he left you and Dom, but this guy's smart, so we could only track him so far. He seems to know all the city's blind spots. See, we lost him somewhere in here, which means he could be anywhere within that half-a-mile radius. Maybe if we cross-reference phone records, leases..." Tej was explaining to us.

"No, this has got Shaw's name written all over it." Riley said.

"She's right. We've got vantage points, multiple exits, subways, highways and storm drains." I told them pointing that the map. It was perfect for Shaw.

"Bad-ass and brains. Woman, you keep that up, I'm going to be out of a job." Hobbs said to me with his devious smirk.

"All right, let's go nail that son of a bitch." He announced as him and Riley started to load up to go after Shaw once more.

I hung back with everyone else until Hobbs called asking about the paint they found.

"Yo, it's Hobbs." Tej shouted as his cellphone rang. Tej placed him on speaker phone. I was helping Roman with one of the cars at that time.

"What have you got, Parker? Give me something good." Hobbs asked over the speaker.

"Yeah, that paint you got from Shaw's place is highly specialized. Anti-thermal low-IR coating." He told Hobbs.

"Military." Dom stated.

"Exactly. We got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colors." Tej said.

"All right, let's cross-reference that with all of Shaw's military targets. I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is gonna match." Hobbs said.

"Bingo. It's a NATO base in Spain." Tej found out after looking into it.

"That puts Shaw in a different country." Dom stated. We all looked at him.

"That means he's got an eight-hour lead on us." Tej said.

"That's not good. If he has that much of a lead, we might not be able to catch him depending on his window." I said.

"We gotta move now." Hobbs said quickly. " Tej, give me that info. Riley and I will go ahead and we're going to lock down the base. We're going to protect that component personally." Hobbs then told us.

"Toretto, I'll arrange transportation for you and your cars. You brush up on your Spanish, boys. I'll see you en Espaa." Hobbs announced as he then hung up.

"This is going to be a long flight." I stated, grabbing a towel and wiping off my greasy hands.

"Don't worry baby girl. I'll keep you company." Roman said teasing me.

"Oh that reassuring." I rolled my eyes at him.

We waited until we heard back from Hobbs on our transportation to Spain. Just before we decided to head out, Brian came up to me. He had just gotten back from visiting Braga back in the states.

"Hey I know I've been a little rough on you, but you know you're family right? We have to have each other's back." He said to me as if he was warning me or something.

"Yah I know Brian. Do you not trust me now? After everything we've been through?" I asked him wondering where the hell all this was coming from.

"I just want to make sure that when that time comes that you won't hesitate to shot Jah or Shaw." He said to me. I just chucked in disbelief.

"Is this seriously what you think? That I would turn my back on you for them? I'm not undercover for Shaw, Brian. After all, Hobbs was the one who technically found me and give me something to look towards. That's more than I could say for you. I won't turn my back on him; at least he gives two shits about me." I told my cousin, clicking my gun in prep,

"Now if you'll excuse me. We have a mission to leave for." I said walking off to meet up with Gisele.


	10. F6: Chapter 10: Code Found

**Chapter 10**

Hobbs stayed true to his word and we flew towards Spain. We were all gathered in the cargo bay, waiting.

"You alright?" Dom asked me as I leaned up against some covered cargo.

I looked up at him. "I'm good." I said trying to believe even my own words but Dom looked at me as not to believe me.

"You wanna tell me something that's on your mind? Like why Shaw really wanted you to join his team?" Dom said to me bluntly. My eyes were in shock, how the hell did he figure out?

"Dom, I told you…" I began to tell him but he wasn't going to stand back this time, he made it very clear when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I'm not in the mood to be played with. Now… why did Shaw want you so badly? No one tries that many times for a random military racing brat." He said to me. I could feel his anger. Just before either of us could say or do anything, Brian came around the corner.

He looked at us very confused. "What's goin on?" Brian asked. Dom released my arm.

"Your cousin here was just about to tell me why Shaw really wanted her so badly." Dom said deeply. Brian looked at Dom then to me.

"Listen it's not what you think. Understand, I can't say…" I began to say but Dom only grew angry with me at this point. He slammed me against the cargo bay metal and kept his arm against my throat. He was mad.

"Don't pull that bullshit Allyson! Now you know something… and I wanna know what it is." Dom said to me, leaning his arm further against my chest. I could not keep this up anymore, I pieced all of Shaw's plans for me together the moment I found out that he was the reason my team was dead. I was the only person who knew the code to the device Shaw was after.

"He wants the code." I said before Dom release me. Dom looked at Brian then back to me.

"What code?" Brian asked.

"The damn code you'll need to activate the device. You didn't honestly think that all you would have to do is put the pieces together then it would work, did you?" I said to them with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

Brian shook his head slightly trying to understand what I had just told them.

"Why would you have the code Ally?" he asked me.

"Because Brian… that's the piece of the device they stole from my team. We were the only ones that could activate it, except for the creator of course." I told him more agitated now. It was my job back then; It was what I was trained for. After my team was killed, I never thought that I would have needed to think about that device again.

"Why hide that from us?" Dom asked me curiously.

"I didn't realize that was what he was after till it was too late. I figured that I would be able to keep quiet and maybe we could put Shaw away before he got this far. I was wrong." I said.

Brian ran his hands through his hair and Dom just smirked.

"Good, at least we have a piece that he doesn't." Dom said and Brian just looked at me cautiously. Dom walked away leaving Brian and I alone. He was about to yell at me, I could tell but Tej thankfully interrupted us.

"I just got word they caught one of Shaw's men at the base." Tej said as we all gathered close.

"It's time." Dom said but Brian wasn't so sure about that.

"Something is not right. He wanted us to find that guy. Think about it. At Interpol, you were face-to-face with him." Brian said reminded us what Braga told Brian.

"Brian, so what are you saying?" Roman asked.

"Braga said the only way you get near Shaw is if he wants you to.

"Tej, where's that component?" Dom asked.

"They're moving it to a secure location." Tej told us.

"Shaw ain't hitting that base." Dom said finally putting it together.

"He's hitting the convoy." Brian said. Looks like our plans were now changed. Shaw thought he could be able to pull a sly one, but Dom's team figured it out before it was too late.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We made it to our destination. The convoy was already on route and Dom thought it best that Gisele, Hans and I take the bikes while the rest, except Tej, tried to get to the convoy.

"Fellas, you better hurry up. They just took the convoy. And Dom, Letty's with them." Tej told all over us over the cb's.

"We stick to the plan." Dom said. You could tell just by his voice he did not like Letty being with them but this was the plan that we had to stick too.

Geisle, Hans and I took off as fast as our bikes would take us.

"All right, you heard the man. Let's play this fast and clean. That thing's heading your way." Tej told everyone as Dom and the others were slowly gaining on the convoy.

"Change of plans guys… they got a tank" Tej said.

"Did you just say a Tank?" Roman said in disbelief.

The three bikes raced their way up to catch up with the jeep with one of Shaw's men. I was behind the others when I watched Hans jump into the jeep and jerk the wheel. Then I saw her, Gisele was barely hanging on the side. I pulled the throttle harder. I need to get to them but as I gained on them, I realized that those two had it under control already.

The three of us headed back to a military base where we met up with the others. They somehow, were able to get the computer chip, Letty back to Dom and Shaw and his men.

We all stood listening to Hobbs talk with the General.

"I can't believe they stole a 70-ton tank for a three-ounce computer chip." The General said, looking at the chip in front of them.

"That 3-ounce computer chip is more deadly than 1,000 of those tanks." Hobbs said.

"What about her?" the General asked pointing at Letty who sat on the stairs. She was injured from earlier but she was a fighter.

"Not her." Dom said, moving himself closer to her. He was also protecting her.

"She was working with Shaw." The General said trying to understand why they would now be protecting someone who worked with Shaw.

"Was, but she's always been one of us." Dom said sternly. Letty just looked at Dom confused. She could not remember much or any of them.

"Let's give them a minute." Hobbs said to the General before the General took off away from them. Hobbs smiled at me then turned to Riley.

"Let's go process Shaw and his crew. I've never looked more forward to filling out paperwork in my life." He said to Riley as they walked down the hall to the cells Shaw was being held in.

A few minutes later…

"Hey, Toretto! You need to hear this." Hobbs said pulling Shaw beside him. I took a deep breath, trying not to pull my gun and shot the bastard point blank. Shaw smirked at us while still being held by Hobbs.

"You guys really think you've won. This code you live by, it's the very reason why you weren't even in the game. I told you exactly what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away, Toretto. But you didn't listen.

I told you I can reach out and break you whenever I want. And I have." Shaw said as he looked at each one of us.

"Maybe you should call Mia." Shaw said slyly. I looked Brian in shock, I never thought that Shaw would have gone that deep but I was wrong, so very wrong.

Brian pulled out his phone and called Mia. She was captured by Shaw's goons. Shaw seemed pleased with himself by this. Brian quickly ran up to Shaw and punched him square in the face. Roman pulled Brian off of Shaw.

Shaw smirked licking the side of his cut lip.

"So, this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs, you're gonna hand me the chip, I'm gonna walk out of here and you're not gonna follow." Shaw said. Dom and Brian just stared at Shaw as did I but I could feel Hobb's eyes on me. I had to look at him, I knew he was confused in this situation.

I gave him a small smile that was all I could do before turning my attention back to Shaw.

"You must be joking." The General said.

"Look at his face. Ask him if I'm joking." Shaw said towards Dom.

"One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions. I'm sorry, but this changes nothing." The General said.

Hobbs quickly pulled out his gun, cocked it and pointed it straight at the General. "This changed everything. Tell your men to stand down." Hobbs to him.

"Stand down" he told his men.

"Toretto, I need you to know, the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like amnesty and pardon walk out with him." Hobbs said to Dom but in complete reference to the rest of us.

"Those words went out the day we were born." Dom said calmly. His sister's life was on the line, this was still personal.

Riley grabbed the keys from the General and began to unlock Shaw's men's cuffs and then Shaw's.

Shaw rubbed his wrists together and smiles. Jah grabbed the computer chip and they began to walk away but Shaw stopped and turned to face us once more.

"Let's go Allyson." He said to me. I stood frozen; I knew what would happen to me once I went out that door with him.

Hobbs look at him sternly, "That was not part of the deal." He said to Shaw. Shaw only smirked.

"It was always part of the deal. She's the code, she goes with the chip." He said then looking to Riley.

"Coming babe?" he said as I felt someone's hands push me from behind. It was Riley. She was part of Shaw's group the whole time. Dom's team was in shock and so was Hobbs. He could not believe he was tricked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Riley said, continuing to push me closer until I reached Jah. Jah handed the chip to another team member then he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Like I said, you were never in the game. If I see you on the horizon, I'll make the call and the girl's dead." Shaw told the rest of them and I could only look at Hobbs. He was pissed for more reasons than them taking me. Quickly Jah pulled me around and we walked out.

Jah pushed me to get inside the jeep and we took off.

"So, what about Toretto's sister?" Riley asked Shaw as she drove.

"There's no need for her anymore." Shaw said trying to make a phone call but he soon looked at his phone strangely.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back with Dom and his team.

"I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum." Tej told them all. Hobbs loaded his gun. He had to get Allyson back and the chip. This was personal now.

"Let's move." Dom said but Letty spoke up.

"I'm coming with you." She told all of them. Dom nodded and then looked at Hobbs.

"Did you know about the code?" Hobbs asked Dom.

"Let's go." He said. Hobbs was going to bring Shaw in if it was the last thing he did.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I soon found out where we were going. We drove on a runway with no planes around. We were leaving it seemed, not a good sign for me.

As we drove faster down the runway, Dom and the team were quickly on our tails. I couldn't help but smirk but before I could enjoy my excitement, I started to hear something overhead. I looked up and there it was, I big ass plane lowing itself onto the runaway just in front of us.

"Let's end this thing" Shaw said to Riley which only made me sick. I had no idea what the hell he was planning. Riley drove up into the plane after it lowered its door.

"You're not going to get the code from me, Shaw. You know that, don't you." I said but he only ignored me. He stopped the jeep and they got out. Riley pulled my tied arms until I was out of the jeep. Before I could even realize it there stood Mia being pushed along by the remaining team of Shaw. She looked at me with irritation as I yanked my arm from Riley's grasp.

Riley cocked her gun, but her body was soon in contact with Dom's car that drove up into the plane. Brian and Letty were with him. I ran after Mia when she took off to hide. If I could do one thing right on this job, it was keeping Mia safe.

"Go… Go" I said to her as we rounded a corner. I heard shots from all areas. Mia leaned up against something and I motioned for her to help me.

"Help me get these off." I said as she started to untie my hands until they were free. Unfortunately just as she untied me, a shot was heard just beside her head. It was one of Shaw's team, a women but not Riley.

She continued to fire at Mia as Mia took off around another corner. I ducked myself hidden until the woman was in my view. I kicked out her knee, causing her to fall into the metal wall. She looked at me pissed.

She threw a punch at me which I barely missed. The woman and I threw a few more kicks and hits until I managed to kick her hard enough to knock her out. I pulled her gun out from under one of the cars, but then I felt his hands. Shaw pulled me out, throwing me into the car. His hands clasped around my neck, limiting the breath I had.

"What is the code?" he asked me angry that things were not going his way.

I did not respond. No matter what I was not going to give him what he wanted.

"Give me the damn code." He said tighten his hand around my throat. I was becoming harder to breath but out of nowhere I felt his grip loosen completely.

I coughed trying to gain my composer. I held throat when I noticed that Brian was the one that changed after Shaw. I did not stick around to see what happened from there, I need to get that chip. I ran around the corner to find Letty and Riley exchanging blows.

At that moment I noticed that that Riley was about to take Letty out completely. I climbed on top of the car and then jumped on top of Riley. We both collided with the ground. I pulled myself up and held my fists up.

"Letty… go find Dom!" I yelled to her as she looked at me but she did not go.

"Now Letty! I'll deal with Riley." I told her as she then nodded to me and was gone.

Riley smirked at me, readying herself.

"Alright princess! Let's see what you got." She taunted me the throwing the first punch. She made instant contact with my face, pushing me back into a car. Her hands on the back of my head, pushing my head down hard enough to feel the impact I had with the hood of the car.

I head butted her, allowing enough time for me to throw a punch and a kick, knocking her to the ground. I could feel some blood running down from my nose as I steadied myself.

As she pulled herself up, she reached for a metal bar then taking a swing at me. I almost dodged it but it caught the side of my arm. She went to take another swing at me, when I grabbed her hand, trying my hardest to break her hold of the bar.

Her knee made contact with my stomach, making me pull myself backwards. Riley turned around to look for something and quickly and when she made eye contact with it, she jumped for it.

I went to go after her but I was trying to catch my breath while holding onto a corner of the car. She had already grabbed it. It was her gun that she dropped during her and Letty's fight.

"It's over for you sweetheart." She said to me about to fire, but before she could make a clean shot, Letty rushed her pinning her against an escape door but not before Riley taking a shot off direction.

Letty pulled open the latch to the door, causing the door to open but Riley managed to hang on. Letty backed away a little. Riley smirked at her.

"HEY" a man shouted tossing Letty a gun. Letty caught the gun from Hobbs who looked at Riley in amusement now.

"Wrong team bitch" Letty said firing a shot right at Riley, making her fall out the door.

I watched as it played out. I saw Hobbs move quickly over to me.

"We have to get out of here. The planes going down." He said to Letty and I. I nodded then looked at Letty. Hobbs began to lead the way followed by Letty then myself.

We didn't get to far when Dom caught up to us. He looked at Letty; I knew he was happy that she was safe. Dom looked out the door that Letty had opened already.

"We have to jump." Dom said looking out and noticing Tej driving just below the door. I took a deep breath. I did not want to jump out of a moving plane into a jeep. It was pure crazy but I didn't have time to think before Hobbs jumped first.

Letty was just as scared as I was. "Go now" Dom yelled at her before she jumped next. She cleared the jeep. Dom looked me but before either of us jumped, Dom caught Shaw running between cars. Dom quickly took off after him. I looked down at Hobbs who was yelled for me to jump but I couldn't. Not yet.

Shaw jumped into his jeep inside the plane with the chip. Dom followed right behind him. I ran up close to the car as I watched it start to move forward. Next thing I noticed was Dom jumped back out of the jeep just before the jeep slamming into a guard wall causing Shaw to go through the glass and roll off the platform onto the runaway.

I was about to go to Dom when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I pressed my hand against my shirt and pulled my hand away. Blood.

The adrenaline must have stopped me from realizing the shot from Riley had actually hit me. I looked up to Dom who was now staring at me and my wound. He ran towards me, pulling me inside a car. I held my side tightly, trying to stop the bleeding.

Dom sped off as the plane dropped to the runway. The plane was engulfed by flames now and all I could do was hang on as Dom drove right through the front of the plane onto to runway.

Once the car caught the runaway, I looked back and noticed that the plane was still sliding towards us. Dom tried to help keep the car under control but he had too much speed. The car began to flip and then roll across the run away. I held on as tight as I could, as Dom and I felt every slam against the road. The glass shattered throughout the car and the metal began to buckle.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The plane slid to a complete stop as did everyone. Letty, Tej, Roman and Hobbs stopped there jeep. Brian and Mia pulled the car over; Hans pulled himself out of his car. Everyone had watched Dom's car roll behind the plane. Fear past each one of them. Did he not make it?

Mia was growing afraid that she lost her brother; Brian was scared that he lost Dom and his cousin, Hobbs could not believe what happened. Everyone kept looking at the burning plane.

' _Come on Allyson'_ Hobbs thought to himself as his eyes scanned throughout the fire. No one even knew if Allyson even made it out of the plane at all. No one could tell if she was with Dom or not.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The car finally came to a stop but not before the wing of the plane nearly crashing us. Dom crawled out of the front window pulling me out next. He helped me to my feet but not before looping my arm around his neck to help support me. He helped me walk around the burning plane as he carried the chip in his other hand. I held tight to my side, it was bleeding more now but we had to get back.

Dom and I walked around the wreckage of the burning plane until we came to view.

As Dom continued to help me, we both watched as Letty started running towards us and Hobbs started walking a little faster than he normally would.

I knew Letty was not running for me. She caught up to us and I pulled myself from Dom.

I kept walking until Hobbs met up with me. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around him without realizing I was doing it. I must have shocked him for a moment before I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said to me softly. I pulled myself from his hold just enough to raise my free hand to his face.

"I'm here now that's all that matters." I said to him as his lips found mine. He kiss was gentle but needing. I wanted to deepen our kiss but I stretched too much for my pain level to handle. I gasped briefly, tightening my hold of my side.

Hobbs noticed this, placing his hand over mind with slight worry. He moved my hand away slowly and noticed the gunshot wound.

"You've been shot." He said just now realizing.

"I've had worse." I said to him feeling his hand press against me.

"You're one stubborn ass woman. You know that?!" he said to me causing a smile to show over my face.

Hobbs helped me to the others slowly, as my adrenaline began to slow and I was now feeling the pain a little stronger with each step.


	11. F6: Chapter 11: Here to Collect

**Chapter 11**

Dom and Letty finally met up with the rest of the team. Gisele was lost during the battle and Hans was crying into Brian's shoulder. I could not believe it when I realized what happen. No one even had to tell me. I could see it on Hans face.

"So this is worth billions, huh?" Dom said handing over the case which held the chip. I stood beside Hobbs, no trying to show my pain.

"Yes, it is." Hobbs said then exhales. "Name your price, Dom." He said to Dom. Dom gave a simple smile.

"Thirteen Twenty-Seven" was all he said. I had no idea what that mention and neither did Hobbs or a few of the team.

Hobbs helped me to the vehicle before getting into the driver seat. Brian, Dom and all of the others head back to HQ but Hobbs insisted that I be taken to the hospital.

We were silent for half of the way until he could not take the silence any longer.

"How are you holding up?" he asked me, questioning the fact that I was hold my side even tighter than earlier.

"I'll live" I said closing my eyes, trying to not to think about it if possible.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I don't know, you're the one driving." I said to him knowing what he really meant but I'd rather tease him. We pulled up to the hospital.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _~Hospital: ER Room~_

Hobbs walked me to the bed that everyone seemed to instant that I sit one and I did only to shut everyone up.

Hobbs just watched as the doctor looked me over and informed me that I would need stitches and that he would be right back in a few minutes.

During this whole time, Hobbs never left my side.

"Something on your mind Agent Hobbs?" I asked him tilting my head a little to the side out of curiosity.

"Just glad this is over with." He said to me but I knew he was lying.

"Is that all?" I added.

"Will you still come with me?" he asked but just before I could respond the doctor came back in to put the stitches in. I smiled at Hobbs before enduring my treatment of the wound.

After a few hours, ten stitches and a heavy dose of pain killers, I was free to leave.

Hobbs and I didn't say much the whole was home and I completely forgot about our conversation that was cut off from earlier. He just kept asking glancing at me randomly until we arrived back to HQ. Hobbs left shortly after, I assumed to report back to his superiors.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next couple days, the team waited to hear back on if we were allowed to go back to the states. Dom and the others wanted to go back to their original house, where I did not care to be honest. I really didn't have a home to call my own but I did want to go back. Brian and Mia both insisted that I go back with all of them and who was I to turn them away.

When we finally got the word, we were off… flying back to the states. I hadn't seen much of Hobbs from the time we arrived till a few weeks later.

I sat with Hans as we both watched Tej and Roman attempt to cook and not burn the food again.

I never really got to talk to Hans after what happened to Gisele. She was the one friend who understood me better than I understood myself. I missed her every day.

"I wish it wasn't her. I miss her every day. You know she told me about you too. She used to tell me that you understood her and her ways. She really loved you Hans." I said to him softly. He just smiled at me but he would always been heart broken.

"You're really going to do it? Tokyo" Tej said to Hans.

"Yeah, it's just something I gotta do." Hans said. I closed the hands around my beer and lowered my head some remembering my friend.

"You know we got your back, whenever you need us." Tej said and I could see Hans nodded.

"Hey, Mia, you better hide your baby oil. I'm just playing." Roman said causing me to look up and notice someone I had not seen or heard from in weeks. Hobbs.

"You better hide that big-ass forehead." Hobbs said walking up the driveway with Elena right behind him. I didn't bother to move, Hobbs had a reason for coming here and it seemed to have to do with Dom.

He stopped as Dom and Letty met up with him.

"It's official. You're all free." Hobbs informed Dom as well as all of us for we were all in ear reach. We were actually freed of all charges? It was so nice to hear finally.

"It wasn't half bad, having you work for me." Hobbs added causing Dom to laugh.

"We all know you were working for me, Hobbs." Dom said.

"Agree to disagree." Brian said coming closer to the two. I could feel Han's eyes on me. I looked to him and he nudges me hard for some reason, practically causing me to stand.

"What?" I said to him. He motioned for me to go over top Hobbs.

"Go." He said to me. I did not know what I was going to say to him but what the hell, I had nothing better to do. The least I could do was thank him for everything he did to help us.

"Not bad for a cop." Dom said to Hobbs in his own way giving him respect.

"I never thought I'd trust a criminal." Hobbs said also showing his respect to Dom and his team.

"Until next time." Dom said.

"Until next time." Hobbs repeated.

"Thank you." Dom said respectfully. Without Hobbs help, they would have never been able to come back home.

"Good luck." Hobbs said just as I finally arrived. Dom walked away to talk to Elena while Hobbs and I seemed to just stare at each other for a brief moment.

"Leaving so soon Hobbs?" I asked him still holding my beer in my hands. He placed his arms around his back, his normal military position.

"Afraid so… I have to report back to my superiors." He said to me. I nodded in understanding. I would have like for him to stay a little longer but that was not my call.

"It was good seeing you again. Take care of yourself." I said to him with a smile as I turned to walk away. I hadn't even made it a full step before I heard his voice once more.

"I believe you made a deal with me Agent Slayten? I'm here to collect." he said very strict in his tone. This caused everyone, including me to turn to him curiously.

"And what deal did I make, Agent Hobbs?" I said to him cautiously. Had I said something to him while I was medicated? Wait did he just call me 'Agent'?

"You made a deal to come back to the force. It's time to go. We have a lot to do; your marksmanship is lacking and you could use some proper training again. I'm thinking early morning runs too." He said to me almost as if he was teasing me yet truly informing me of my lacking nature from when I was enlisted. I couldn't help but laugh.

I glanced back at everyone watching us, listening to us. I smiled at Brian and he smiled back.

"Is that on order sir?" I said to Hobbs returning my attention back to him.

He nodded, "it is solider." He said to me tossing a badge at me. I glanced down at my hands and ran my fingers over it. It has been so long since I had one of these in my hands. But earing those words, brought back so many memories for me but how in the hell did Hobbs manage to allow me to be re-enlisted?

"Yes sir." I said. Hobbs walked back down the driveway and I turned back to everyone. Brian was the first one to come up to me.

"You sure you want to do this? You don't have to leave." He said to me, holding little Jack. I picked up little Jack and gave him a few kisses before giving him back to my cousin.

"Yes I do." I told him before everyone else was gathered around. Everyone was said there goodbyes to me and heading back to the backyard.

Dom and Letty were left.

"Never did expect you to stay anyways." Dom told me as if he always knew I would leave.

"Really now?" I said teasing him.

"I was wrong about you Allyson. You are family after all." He said to me.

I chuckled softly. "You take care Dom… you too Letty. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." I said turning around to follow after Hobbs and Elena.

"Count on it." Letty said. We didn't know much about each other but she was someone who was loyal to Dom and the others. They were always a family. I was grateful to be included into that family but I needed to do what I needed to do for me.

I opened the door to the military hummer and shut the door. Hobbs glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"No bags?" he said to me wondering why I had not grabbed any of my things.

"I never really had anything that I couldn't just re-buy." I said to him and he nodded before taking off down the road.

Elena turned around in her seat. "I'm sorry you had to leave your family and friends behind." She said to me and I smiled.

"Don't be. I'll see them again one day. This is who I am… this is where I belong." I said turning my head to look out the window as we passed by the houses and shops.


	12. Pre-F7: Chapter 12: Lioness

**Chapter 12**

 _~Three Months Later~_

It took me three months to get back into the swing of things. Hobbs made sure that my retraining was set and that I was placed in a small apartment not too far away from DSS Headquarters. I never felt alone though, Elena and I had become close over these few months.

It was five in the morning when Hobbs arrived like every morning for our run. I hated it for the first month, I really missed sleeping in but now that I was had been given a place in the DSS, Hobbs felt it best that I kept myself in shape.

Knock… knock, I heard from my apartment door. "Come in" I shouted from my bedroom. I knew who it was; it was always Hobbs this early in the morning.

"You ready woman?" he asked me, glancing into my bedroom.

"Gheez can't I get one day off? It is Saturday you know." I asked teasing him. He was strict even to this day on me.

"Quick complaining, let's go." He said as I walked out from my bedroom, shutting off the lights.

We walked outside and walked towards the beach.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to give me a day off. Shit you don't push Elena this damn hard." I said sarcastically to him. He was used to me complaining about morning runs.

"This is your last day of training, suck it up." He said to me playfully.

We started to jog down the beach; sand was so much harder to run in.

"I'll make a deal with you. You keep up with me, I'll give you the evening off?" he said to me with a smirk as he kept jogging at a steady pace until he started to run faster.

I started to speed up my pace as well. He was always pulling these kinds of stunts and I never seem to win.

I was so close to catching up with him until I watched him pull me to the ground with him.

"Cheater!" I said to him as he laughed so hard. We both lie on our backs laughing, watching the sun began to rise.

Finally we both stopped laughing and just tried to catch our breaths. Hobbs pulled himself to rest on one arm while looking at the ocean.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked finally pulling his eyes to look upon me. I was slightly taken back by this. In the three months that I joined the DSS, he never once made any advance to me as he did in London. It was as if we both focus on our jobs and everything else. Elena always thought that there was something else going on with us, but I never pushed it further. I was just glad to be back on the force.

"Dinner? I'd like that." I said to him, pulling myself off the ground. I brushed myself off and held out my hand to him.

"We should be getting back." I said to him as he looked up to me, grabbing my hand.

Later that night, I got ready for dinner with Hobbs. Hobbs knew that I was not the girly type now days, but I did find a simple outfit. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, cream see through blouse with a blue tank top and my calf boots.

I heard his knock against my door. I let him come in as I walked to grab my keys.

"Ready?" I said to him as I watched his eyes ran down my body and back up to my softly painted face. I began to walk towards the door, where he stood mere three feet away. He softly grabbed my hand causing me to stop and looked at him strangely.

"Everything alright?" I asked him. His face looked trouble or worried. I felt his body stand inches in front of me.

His hand found my face as he ran his thumb over my cheek. His eyes searched mine until his lips brushed mine. So soft compared to the last time he kissed me. A few moments past before I finally pulled apart, I could only bite my lip at that moment.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He said to him softly. My mind was confused. Why had he waited so long?

"Luke." was all I could say to him.

"Do you know how hard it's been to not touch you, kiss you or feel you against me?" he said to me.

"I don't understand?" I said to him as he took a step back, grabbing the door knob.

"You are no longer a trainee. You won't be a part of my team but you'll be part of a damn good one. Which means now I can enjoy… being with you on a more personal level." He said to me, opening his truck door for me.

We drove off, but where we ended up was surprising to me. We did not end up at a restaurant, but a house. I house that was beautiful.

"Where are we?" I asked but Hobbs just stepped out of the truck. I followed his lead and got out as well. I stood next to the truck as Hobbs grabbed my hand and pulled me gently up to the steps.

Then the front door opened and a young girl stepped out.

"Daddy you finally brought her." The little girl said jumping up and down. Hobbs laughed as I looked at him so confused now more than ever.

"Calm down sweetheart, let her go inside." He said to the young girl as we walked inside.

The house was beautiful and yet so simple, not what I expected for it being Hobbs' house.

"Allyson this is my daughter… Samantha." He paused "Samantha this is Allyson Slayten." He said as the little girl smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Samantha." I said to her as he pulled my hand into the kitchen. It seemed that someone was already in there.

"Elena?" I said as the woman turned around and smiled. It was Elena, but why was she here?

"Allyson! I'm just here to watch Samantha but now I'll be going." She said giving the young girl a kiss on the top of the head then leaving.

"Daddy made dinner for you! Is it okay that I'm here? I've wanted to meet you for so long. Daddy couldn't stop talking…" the young girl was saying till I heard Hobbs clear his throat. I couldn't help but laugh.

After dinner was over, Hobbs sent his daughter off to bed. She was so sweet and innocent. Something I had not seen in so very long.

I sat on the couch as he handed me a glass of wine. He quickly joined me.

"Your daughter is so sweet." I said to him.

"Thank you. She is quite taken with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wasn't sure I was ready to bring anyone around her." He said to me. This did not surprise me considering his line of work.

"Don't apologize. I would have done the same thing." I said to him, taking a sip from my wine glass.

I wanted to ask him further about the new team I was to be joining, but my phone began to ring. I smiled at him before answering it.

"Slayten." I said into the phone. It was command.

"Yes sir. I'll be right there." I said before hanging up. I stood from the couch. "That was command; my new team has been assigned a mission. I am being assigned tonight." I said to him.

Hobbs did not even say anything, only grabbed his keys. He yelled for the in home nanny before we headed off. He drove me right to HQ without me even asking.

We made our way up to the seventh floor, where my commander waited.

"Oh Hobbs, I did not know you were with Agent Slayten!" he said to Hobbs.

"I'm sorry sir, my truck had a flat so Agent Hobbs was kind enough to bring me so that I was not late." I said, trying to cover up that were with each other all night.

My commander nodded, understand now.

"Very well! Here you go Agent." He said handing me a file. I opened it and there laid my orders.

"You leave tonight at 0400. You think you're ready?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good." He said then sending me off. Hobbs and I walked back out of headquarters just was quickly as we arrived.

Hobbs drove me home. He pulled up in front of my apartment and parked, leaving the truck still running.

"I'm sorry we had to cut tonight short. Thank you for tonight though." I said to him wanting him to know how appreciative I was for that evening.

"I can't follow you this time Ally. Please stay safe." He said to me with so much worry in his eyes. This was the first time I was going to be on a mission without Hobbs with me. I was on my own again.

"I'll be back in a few weeks hopefully. I'll see you soon Luke." I told him leaning in and pressing my lips against his. His hand wrapped around the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

We both broke apart, but Luke rested his forehead against mine. "You come back to me in one piece." He said to me, giving me one last kiss before I headed back up to my apartment to pack.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I made it up to my apartment alone this time. I shut the door and leaned against it, remembering the evening with Hobbs. A smile grew on my face as I touched my fingers to my lips.

Soon enough, I gathered my gear and orders. Changing clothes was easy enough, my gear was mostly all black. I threw everything into my truck and head to the airbase.

Once I arrived, I was greeted by my new team. They seemed well enough, surprised that I was a female as did my last team.

"There you are Agent Slayten." My team lead said to me as I walked up to the four of them. I was previously informed that my team was made up of mostly navy seal and one airmen. I was the odd man out.

"Sir." I said to him as a sign of respect.

"No need to call me sir, Slayten. We're a team. You can call me Sarge. This is Hawk…" he said to me pointing to the airmen.

"That's Chief… Duke… and Hoss." Sarge said to me, introducing me to everyone. All eyes were on me. You could tell that this team had been together for a long while. I was going to have to earn respect the hard way.

"Sarge said that you come highly recommended by Agent Hobbs. Must have something right to get his recommendation and being from the Army." The man named Duke said to me, holding his bag in hand as well.

"Alright Duke, let's give her a break. Sleyten, you'll be paired with Hoss on this mission. Our objective is to track down the terrorist Alonzo Rozan. We holds a weapon that we cannot let him sell. We find him, we take him. Understood?" Sarge informed all of us before he loaded up into the plane.

I sat down, checking my weapon as I felt someone sit next to me. It was Hoss. He stood about 6'3" with a few scars on his neck.

"How did you get that." He said to me referring to the scar on my face. I continued to look over my gun.

"A present from an ex." I said simply. Hoss continued to look at my face before finally leaning back against his seat.

"I hope you thanked him for it." Hoss told me jokingly meaning that he hoped I beat his ass or worse.

"Oh I did just toke me some time to find his ashes afterwards." I said to Hoss bluntly. I was glad that Jah was killed by Dom's team.

"Oh I like you, shit I think I'll call you Lioness!" he said when all of a sudden I hear two other people laughing. I looked over and noticed Duke and Hawk. They must have over heard our conversation.

I looked back to Hoss. Did he just give me a nickname?

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" I asked him questionably.

"Lioness. You see it's easier to be unknown. Each of us represents our name. Hawk over there is a pilot but believe he can fly through anything. Sarge over there has been our leader through hell and back. I got my name because I saved a horse in the middle of a damn gun fight, although I'm still getting made fun of to this day." Hoss told me while Duke laughed harder.

"Sarge gave Duke his name because he's British and sure acted like it he was royalty at first and lastly, Chief back there got his because he came from a line of Indian chiefs. He's all about the animal spirts so watch out." Hoss further explained the nicknames.

"I know why you called her Lioness now Hoss." Duke said smirking. I looked up at him.

"You believe she is a huntress, right? Just based off that story but sorry sweetheart but I'd rather see what you can do in a real fight before you get a name like that." He said to me as if he was trying to push my buttons. I knew not everyone was going to be happy with having a female on the team and Duke made that very clear.

Before I could even defend myself, Sarge called to attention.

"Alright men, this is our stop." He said as he pulled open the door to the side of the plane. Tossing down attached ropes, he looked to me.

"Let's see what you're made of." Sarge said to me as I walked over to the rope. I glanced down to see a building below. I took a deep breath and began my descent down.

I was the first one on the ground therefore it was my call to scan the perimeter. Once cleared I signaled the 'all clear'.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Three weeks later, our mission was completed and the terrorist leader was detained. We arrived back to headquarters. I was ready to head to my truck and go home but somehow my new team did not want that to happen. I was practically at my truck was I heard Duke yelled at me.

"YO Lioness! Where the hell do think you're going? It's beer time. Echoes Bar… twenty minutes." He said to me reminding me that he finally accepted my name that Hoss gave me on day one. I saved Duke's ass a few times over the course of the two weeks. I earned my place on the team.

I turned and smiled, I guess one beer wouldn't hurt. I didn't even say anything just through my duffle in the back of my truck.

I ran home, showered and actually put civilian clothes on. I hadn't even called Hobbs yet but It was late and I figured that I should wait till the morning.

When I arrived at the bar downtown, Chief, Hoss and Duke were all cheering outside as I pulled up. I guess they had all been waiting for me.

"Alright then, let's get this lady a drink." Hawk said wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we all headed in.


	13. Pre-F7: Chapter 13: Day Off?

**Chapter 13**

We walked into the bar with Hawk's arm still around my shoulders. It was a mid-size bar, reminded me of a local tavern but this one had military as well as civilians. Hawk finally moved his arm from my shoulders, as we all sat at a table near the pool tables.

If felt so strange to be back in town. No one was trying to kill you; no one was trying to run from you. Hawk was joking with Chief over a girl at the bar. They were trying to figure out if she was wearing anything under those leggings.

"Come on man, you know she's not. There's no line." Chief said leaning over the table glancing back and forth between Hawk and the girl.

"Could be a thong man. Can't see that shit. Hawk said leaning over the table and patting Chief on the shoulder.

"Gentlemen!" I said to them both as Duke and Hoss walked up with two pitchers of beer and some glasses.

"She clearly has nothing on. Women with asses like that don't wear thongs even." I told them, grabbing a beer that was filled for me.

I had Duke and Hoss laughing at this point.

"I'd like to make a toast to our newest member of Bravo Team. You must have been one hell of a solider because you're one damn fine Agent. To Lioness!" Hoss said raising his glass followed by Duke, Chief, Hawk and then myself.

"Now my good friends, I believe I have a pretty little blonde calling my name over at that bar. Yo Hawk you up to her friend over there?" Duke said motioning to the two women that were dressed to impress by the skirts they were wearing and the barely covering tops.

The two of them disappeared to the bar which left Hoss and Chief.

"So tell me, how does a pretty little thing like you end up on a team of misfits?" Chief asked me taking a slip from his beer.

"I wouldn't call you misfits more like the virtually insane." I said joking with them. They were truly strong Agents and damn good at their job.

"Well you just became one of the insane my friend. Should we call over to the asylum and hold a room for you. We can even jungle your room out for you!" Hoss teased me. "But seriously how did you come to us?" Hoss added.

"A friend never gave up on me even after I hit rock bottom you could say. He made sure that I got back on track even when I derailed." I told them not giving them exactly who I was referring too but it seemed that these two weren't as dumb as I wanted them to be.

"Agent Hobbs wouldn't happen to be this friend now would he?" Hoss asked out of curiosity.

Chief's eyes were on me faster than I realized.

"Woman you got a death wish or something? Hobbs is crazy. Rumor has it that he took down some guy in London that was then tied to multiple other crimes and wanted criminals. The only friends he has was his own team but heard they were murdered in Rio." Chief expressed. It was all if Chief didn't like the fact that Hobbs and I might be friends.

"Calm yourself Chief man… I'm sure our little lioness isn't as innocent as she seems. We all got a past, don't we? And if you're past friended Hobbs in the mix, then I'm going to stay on your good side." Hoss jokingly said to me to ease the tension Chief had.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Hoss. He was a good guy, always looking out for everyone.

"Wise choice." We all heard someone say to us. We all looked to see who actually spoke but when I realized it there he stood next to our table.

"Hobbs!" I said out loud in surprise. He must have been at the bar tonight as also.

Hoss smiled and stood from his seat, shaking Hobbs' hand in respect.

"It's been awhile Hoss." Hobbs said to Hoss. Chief then stood up and shook his hand as well. Thanks to then all standing, I decided to stand myself.

I still couldn't believe he was here on the night we all arrived back at home.

"To damn long Hobbs, to damn long." Hoss said as then both turned their attention to me. Chief excused himself leaving the three of us standing around.

"So we were just messing with lioness here about how badass she must really be to be friends with you." Hoss teased me referring back to our previous conversation.

"You have no idea man." Hobbs said to us, making me smirk lightly. Hoss smiled looking at Hobbs and I looking at each other and then he finally decided that he should excuse himself as well.

"Well Hobbs, I hear a game of pool calling my name. I'll catch up with you later Lioness." Hoss said to me before he made his way to the pool table.

Hobbs didn't say anything till he knew Hoss was out of ear length.

"Wanna step outside for a minute?" he asked me. I did not even say anything; I just gulped down my last bit of beer and watched in the director of the doors.

Once we got outside, I noticed Hobbs truck in the parking lot not even four vehicles from mine.

"When did you get back?" he asked me. I knew he was wondering if I forgot about him, but it wasn't that at all.

"About an hour or so ago. The guys wanted to go out for a drink and they can be very convincing. How's everything been with you? How's Samantha?" I asked him. Three weeks felt longer.

Hobbs gave a small smiled at the mention of his daughter's name.

"She's good. You know she missed you. She asked all week when you would be back." he told me. His daughter was such a sweetheart.

"Was she the only one that missed me?" I asked him leaning against the side of his truck that we finally arrived at.

I rested my hands against his truck when I felt his hands meet my hips. He lowered his eyes to my lips then back to my eyes. In this moment, his lips crashed into mine. The hunger, the want… the need. It was all there in the moments our lips were together.

He pulled his lips from mind and pulled my body closer to his.

"I'm glad you're back safe." He said to me moving his lips back to mine for another short kiss.

I was slightly stunned by his interaction but it felt so good to have someone want and need you so badly.

Hobbs and I did not even stay any longer at the bar. He helped me into his truck, leaving my behind for the night, as we headed to my apartment.

Hobbs spent the rest of the night with me, alone and with complete hunger radiating from the both of us.

We enjoyed each other for the next two weeks like this.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

One morning, I woke to an empty bed, Hobbs was gone and my apartment clean. If my memory served me right, before we fell asleep my apartment was a mess from our nighttime fun. I pulled myself from my bed and pulled a large t-shirt over my body.

I walked into the kitchen and intently noticed a note with my truck keys lying beside them on my table.

Note:

 _Ally,_

 _I went for a morning run, picked up your truck from the auto shop and then went to work._

 _I thought you could use some rest._

 _Come to Headquarters this afternoon, I have a surprise for you._

 _-Hobbs_

I sat the note back down and chuckled, headed to the shower and enjoyed a proper shower.

Noon came fast as I arrived at headquarters. I made my way to the seventh floor, Hobbs division. I walked down to Hobbs' office. I hung just slightly in the doorway, realizing that he had not noticed her yet but in front of him stood a little girl who I had not seen in a while.

Samantha's eyes shot up as well a big smile that pasted her mouth.

"ALLYSON!" she shouted, causing Hobbs to turn to me in the doorway. Samantha ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me. I pulled her off the ground, hugging her back. Hobbs chuckled at the sight of the two of us.

"I'm so glad your here. I want to tell you about my new bike daddy bought me. He told me that I couldn't ride it yet until you came but I don't mind because I think it would be fun to spend the day as a family! Can we go to the park?" Samantha spat out quickly. It took me a second to catch what she had just said to me.

' _A family?'_ I thought to myself.

"Samantha, you know Allyson is just a friend." Hobbs said, correcting his daughter.

"Friend can be family too. Right dad!" Samantha then corrected her father. It was such a sight. She was truly his daughter.

"You got me there." He said admitting defeat to his daughter.

I looked up at Hobbs then back to his impatient but sweet daughter.

"I would love to go to the park with you but you have to do something for me first…!" I said to her.

Hobbs placed his hands on his hips, also curious as to what I was going to say.

"You have to teach me how you know more than your dad. Because anyone that can correct your father is someone I must be best friends with." I said to her kindly.

Samantha jumped up and down in excitement when Elena arrived at Hobbs office.

"Hobbs we got a problem." Elena said handing Hobbs a fine then finally noticing my presence.

"Allyson, you're back!" she said with a smile before turning her attention back to Hobbs.

"When was this taken?" he asked her.

"Just this morning." Elena told him. He closed the file and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Allyson, I have to take care of this." He said to me and I just easily nodded. I knew how it was. Hobbs then dropped down to his young daughter's level and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I have to go. I'll call for Nina to come get you." He told her. Nina I remembered was the nanny that looked after his daughter when he was away.

"If it's okay with you Hobbs, I would love Samantha to hang out with me today. I don't have to work today and I've been craving to see the beach. I would love to have some girl time… maybe even a little shopping." I said winking at the young girl.

She smiled so wide at me as she then turned to look at her father.

"Please daddy… please… please!" she said pulling his hand.

"okay, okay. You can go." He said to his daughter. Elena turned, smiled at me and walked out with the young girl.

I was about to head behind them when I felt Hobbs grab my hand gently.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked me, trying to find reassurance that it would be okay for his daughter to spend the day with me.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I insist. Really… I've been around men to much lately and I know we'll have a great time. You know how to reach us." I told him. He gave me a small smile.

"I might not be back till late." He added.

"Hobbs, really it's fine. Take as long as you need. She can stay with me for as long as she needs. Now go." I said to him rushing him off before his superiors got mad.

"Thank you." He said to me before he made off towards the lower elevators. I shook my head. He was something else.

Samantha came running up to me and grabbed my hand.

"You ready?" I asked her as we walked out of the building and into my truck.

"So food, shopping or the beach?" I asked her as she finished buckling her seatbelt.

"Food please. Daddy keeps feeding me sandwiches." She said making fun of her father. A working dad would only know a few things to make.

"How does some pizza sound? Then shopping so we could buy you a bathing suit." I said to her while I drive down the road.

"We could just stop at my house and get my bathing suit. You don't have to buy me anything." She said so kindly to me.

"None sense, every girl needs to be bought new things." I told her. I never had that privilege of shopping with anyone. My parents were always working and always too busy.

"Really? You mean it? Thank you… thank you so much." She said to me as we pulled up to the pizza shop.

The day went on as fun as could be. Samantha and I went shopping, I bought her two new summer dresses we then spent some time at the beach. It was a relaxing day and I enjoyed every minute of it. I had no heard anything from Hobbs all day so I figured I would just expect him to be gone all night. That sort of thing came with the territory.

It was nearing ten o'clock at night and Samantha and I curled up on my couch watching chick flicks. We were laughing at part of the movie when I noticed her staring at me.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you and just as pretty as you." She said to me.

"You already are as pretty as me." I said to her. She lowered her head down.

"What's wrong? " I asked her as to why she seemed so sad all of a sudden.

"Maybe if I was pretty then my mom would have stay around." She said bluntly which caught me off guard. I did not know her father's past with his ex but I never asked.

"Well I think I'll stick around. You're far prettier than I and I must say that I hope to figure out your secrets." I said hoping that this would cheer her up.

 _ **Knock – Knock**_

I wondered who would be here at this hour. I thought that Hobbs would have called before coming over but maybe he had forgotten.

I just stood up to answer the door when I heard a louder knock then finally my door kicked in. There stood two guys in ski masks pointing guns at me.

"Hello love! I'll be taking the girl with me." One of the guys said to me with a British accent.

Samantha ran behind me scared. I had no gun on me; I had nothing but the lamps on the table. I pulled the lamp from the stand and threw it at them just enough to pull Samantha into my bedroom. I locked the door just hoping to buy some time.

I pulled open the window where the fires escape was.

"I need you to go down. Find help. Can you do that for me?" I asked the shaking girl. She was beyond scare. She quickly started down the steps to the street but before I could see that she made it all the way down, my bedroom door was being kicked.

I quickly pulled my gun from my nightstand and began fire once the door kicked open. I killed the first guy instantly but the other moved just in time.

I ran for the window and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. As I was running, the other man started shooting at me. The sound of metal being hit was all I could hear and footsteps behind me.

The man was right behind me chasing after me.

I made the last step when I felt someone slam my body full force into the brick wall and hold me against it.

"Now that wasn't very nice love." He said to me slamming his knee into my gut but then I pulled his leg from underneath him. He collapsed instantly. Before he could rebel, my foot collides with his skull. He was unconscious.

"Lioness?" I heard from the opening of the alleyway.

"Hoss?" I said realizing who it was. He ran up to me as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?" he asked me as I watched Samantha come up behind him. I pulled her into a hug tightly. I was thankful she was safe.

"I saw her running down the street. She said someone was trying to kill her." Hoss said to me. "We need to get you to HQ now." He said looking around the alley, to make sure no one else was around.

He drove us to headquarters where he had us sit until he could make a few phone calls.


	14. Pre-F7: Chapter 14: Whiskey Shot

**Chapter 14**

Hoss made multiple phone calls but no one was able to get ahold of Hobbs himself. Wherever he was, he was not able to receive any calls.

After about an hour, I was able to get Samantha to sleep in lobby on the sixth floor where my unit was given as our headquarters.

My Sarge arrived just before Samantha fell asleep. Hoss and he were talking when I walked up to them both.

Sarge looked up at me and sighed. "Are you sure they wanted the girl? Did you happen to recognize them? Anything that could be of use?" he asked me. I felt like I was being interrogated but he only meant well.

"No Sarge, all I could tell you is the one guy that I left in the alley way had a British accent. They told me that they wanted to girl. That's it. I don't even know how they knew where to find her." I said trying to figure the events from the night.

"Someone had to be watching you both. We can't get ahold of Hobbs and I went back to the alleyway and the guy you left… he was gone before I got there. So I'm at a loss right now. That little girl was lucky she was with you… problem is now they'll have another target… You!" Sarge said.

"I'm not worried about being a target. It wouldn't be the first time… I promised Hobbs that she would be safe with me." I told them both.

"Sarge I think it would be best if Lioness and Hobb's daughter stayed with me for the night, till Hobbs gets back." Hoss said. I looked at Hoss giving a small smile, thanking him without words.

Sarge put his hands on his hips and walked to the window. "That might be for the best. I'll tell Hobbs where his daughter is when he calls." He paused then faced me directly.

"Once he gets back, you and I are going to have a little chat. Commands going to track this guy down and you're going with the team that is sent. Understand me? " he said to me bluntly.

I could not argue, because understood his reasoning. Hobbs would be able to go because he would seek revenge but I he believed that I would be able to bring the guy or guys back for questioning.

"Understood Sarge!" I said.

I walked back to Samantha who was still asleep. I slightly woke her up.

"Hey, we have to get going. Your dad will be home soon but until then we're going to stay with a friend. Okay?" I said to her.

She looked like she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Are they going to come back for me?" she asked me was I watched her eyes flood with tears.

I pulled her into a hug and just let her cry.

"Don't you worry sweetie. Allyson going to watch out for you." I heard Hoss said behind me. Samantha smiled through her tears.

We all walked out of the building and headed for Hoss' house.

He had a small house just outside the city. He let Samantha say in his bedroom that was close to the living room where Hoss and I were at.

"You alright?" he asked me, noticing how I constantly looked towards the bedroom.

"I'll be alright after I find this guy." I said to him.

"You're smart, you'll get that bastard." Hoss said to me standing in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You want some coffee? I doubt you'll be sleeping tonight." Hoss said to me as I nodded. He was right; there was no way I was going to sleep till Hobbs got back.

After an hour or so passed, it was about two in the morning when Hoss and I heard a knock on the door then at the same time Hoss' phone began to ring. It was Sarge on the phone. Hoss answered the phone while I went to the door.

"Hello" Hoss said in the phone. "Hobbs is on his way." Sarge said over the phone.

I opened the door and there stood Hobbs and he did not seem happy.

"Hobbs!" I said as he pushed pasted me.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's in the bedroom sleeping." I told him as he matched in the bedroom.

I looked over at Hoss as he hung up the phone with Sarge.

It wasn't even twenty seconds and they both came out from the bedroom.

"Samantha, wait by the door for me." Hobbs told his daughter and she did just that rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Hobbs eyes were focused on me. He must have just gotten back, he still have his task force attire on.

"Luke I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone was watching us." I told him but I don't think anything I was going to say was going to make the situation better. He loved his daughter so much. I wonder if he knew that someone was tracking his daughter.

"Explain something to me Slayten, how could you not have sensed that someone was watching you? I thought you were trained to figure those things out. You let your damn guard down. It's was your job to protect my daughter. I entrusted her to you. " he shouted at me.

I stood frozen. He was actually blaming me for this but before I could speak Hoss spoke up.

"You can't be honestly blaming Allyson for this?!" Hoss said to Hobbs as he got closer to the two of us. Hobbs glared at Hoss.

"Damn right I am. That's my daughter life; I'll blame whoever the hell I want to Hoss." Hobbs said.

"They weren't after me, they wanted Samantha. I got her out, I protected her. I held true to my promise." I paused as I could feel the tension in the room grow.

"I expected better from you Slayten. You've grown weak, worthless." He spat out at me.

"Please I know you're mad but let me explain what…" I began to say before I felt Hobbs back hand me across the face. The force of his hit caught me off guard and caused me to catch myself against the back of the couch.

Samantha screamed and instantly Hoss rushed Hobbs and slammed him against the wall sending a statement to Hobbs. I thought for sure Hobbs was going to fight back but he just stayed where he was as if in shock at what he just did.

"If you ever put your hands on her again, I will kill you. Do you understand me! Take your anger out on the assholes that tried to kidnap your daughter, not the person who risked her life to protect her." Hoss told Hobbs forcefully. I had never actually realized the comparison Hobbs and Hoss had in built stature.

Hoss released Hobbs and without anyone else saying anything else, Hobbs and Samantha stormed off.

I still stood in shock as Hoss came up to me. His eyes looked over my face, watching the red mark forming over my scared face.

"Let's get you some ice for that face and a shot of whiskey." Hoss told me walking me over to the kitchen bar stool.

He poured the two whiskey shots and handed me a bag of frozen peas.

I down the shot and cover my face with the bag. I still could not believe that Hobbs of all people would hit me. I knew he was mad but he took it out on me. Did I truly let me guard down? Was I slipping? All these things ran through my mind.

I could feel Hoss' eyes on me.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't! it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone." He told me as I stared at the shot glass.

"Yeah… how about another shot?" I asked. I could see his hesitation but he poured us both another. Throwing it back, I could feel the warmth run down my throat.

I stood up from the stool and walked over to the bathroom mirror, Hoss' eyes never leaving me.

Touching my face softly, I sighed feeling the effects from the whiskey now.

"You really are beautiful Allyson. Even with the scar… no man should ever hit a woman." I heard Hoss say. I looked to the side where the door was and there he stood, watching me.

"That wasn't the Hobbs I knew." I said still defending me for some reason.

Hoss walked up behind me and we looked at each other through the mirror. He ran his hands down my shoulders to my wrists. Warm lips found my neck. I should have stopped him just then but I couldn't. Perhaps the whiskey was clouding my judgement as well as his but I could not tell just then. I felt safe, needed and wanted.

His hands turned my hips so that our bodies were now facing each other.

Gently he explored my face with his fingers as a blind man might, as if he had never seen it before and might never again. "I fear you've put a spell on me. You are so beautiful." Hoss said to me lowering his hands to my hips.

I grasped the edges of his shirtfront and, with one fierce yank, tore it in half.

His hand fell from my hips. I was no more gentle as I pulled away the rest of his shirt.

His hands found the bottom of my shirt as he pulled my shirt over my head quickly. Hoss pulled me against him, pressing his bared chest against my bare breasts that he'd just exposed. His heart beat next to mine, to the same frenetic rhythm. He grasped the back of my head and crushed my mouth to his, and drove out anger, pride, and thought in that long, devouring kiss.

Our hands became tangled, tearing at his trouser buttons. He pushed my legs apart with his knee. I could feel the hard shaft throbbing hotly against my thigh while my own heat pulsed against his questing hand.

"Give me this, Allyson." HIs voice was a coaxing rumble, the gentleness a thin mask over hard command. I reached for his hardened shaft and slid him inside me. I gasp briefly as he fully entered.

Each time he rocked into me was a little rougher as his patience unraveled. "Tell me you need me Allyson. Tell me I'm what you need right now."

"You know it is." I barely recognized my own voice, low and strained. Every muscle trembled, as much with tension as with bliss, a heavy anticipation that tangled me in knots.

He rewarded my confession with a long thrust that drove a cry from my throat. My head arched back, eyes closed as I felt every thrust.

"Look at me," he growled; thrusting deep, so deep I knew tomorrow I was going to ache. An ache I savored. An ache, when it started to fade, I craved having back.

"Look at me Ally." he bit out and, I opened my eyes and looked at him. I began to tease as my climax began to rise. He could feel it as I let out a few moans.

"That's it baby, come for me… come with me." He said to me thrusting harder against me a few more times as my body hit its climax and his to follow.

He tightened his hold against me as our breaths became heavy. He pulled himself out of me and ran his hands down my face. Hoping that I did not regret what just happened. I could see it in his eyes.

I didn't regret it. I needed it. I wanted it.

I leaned up and kissed him one more time, reassuring him. I then stepped to the side and turned on his shower.

He cleaned himself off and grabbed me a towel for after the shower. He soon after, walked back to his living room and waited for me to finish.

I let the water run down my face first, trying to forget Hobbs raging face. The strange thing was that I never let a tear pass my eyes. I was numb because of him.

I finished my shower and wrapped the towel around me. I ran my hands through my hair before I walked out. Standing just past the bathroom door, I had seen Hoss watching some old black and white movie.

"Mind if I borrow a tshirt?" I asked him, turning his body enough to see me. He smirked.

"Or you could just go naked." He said to me teasing me.

I smirked back pulling the towel off my body and dropping it to the ground.

"Like this?" I said to him still feeling the effects of the alcohol in my system.

Hoss jumped off the couch and gentle made contact with my body. He took a few steps forward, causing me to step back until I felt the wall against my bare back. He pressed his clothed body against me.

"Don't tease me Ally. You are my kryptonate right now." He said to me, inches from my face.

I lowered my hand over his pants and slid my hand up and down. I felt his shaft grow quickly.

Hoss rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself.

"Ally… you don't know what you do to me." He told me picking me from the ground causing me to wrap my arms around his neck as he walked to his bedroom.

He lowered me to the bed and began running his soft lips over the side of my neck.

The night was not over for the two of us!


	15. Pre-F7: Chapter 15: Joke of a Mission

**Chapter 15**

Sleep finally over took Hoss and I but no quicker did we fall asleep, morning came. Sarge told us last night that I was to report to him in the morning. There would be no sleeping in for me it seemed. I woke up as the sun began to rise just over the trees. I held the sheet against my naked chest and glanced at the sleeping Hoss beside me.

Perhaps what I did last night was in the heat of the moment but Hobbs and I were not together after all. We made no commitment therefore I should have no regrets on what I do as an adult with anyone. And that was the thing, I did not regret what Hoss and I did last night, it only made things more complex for me though.

I slid out of the bed and pulled a tshirt over myself then quickly making my way to the kitchen. I brewed some coffee and it seemed that the smell of the coffee was what woke Hoss.

He came out of his bedroom in his basketball shorts, running his hand over his head, making his way behind me. I was checking the coffee pot when I felt his arms wrap around me. "Morin beautiful." He whispered to me kissing my shoulder then making his way to a stool.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Yes black!" he said. I poured him a cup then myself one. I walked over and handed it to him then placing myself on the stool across from him.

"Be honest with me Ally. I promise you won't hurt my feelings…" he began to say as I took a slip of coffee.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Last night, do you regret it? I know you have something with Hobbs but…" Hoss trailed off but I didn't want him to continue.

"Stop right there Hoss. Hobbs and I are not together, never were together…. And I don't regret anything about last night. I enjoyed everything about it. Got it." I said to him giving him a smile.

"Good." He added as if reassuring himself.

"But you have to do something for me now." I said to him. There was one thing that I wanted to know about him.

"Anything beautiful." He said waiting.

"What's your real name." I asked him before he and i busted out laughing. After everything we've been through since I joined the team, I still didn't know his real name.

"It's Wade… Wade Wallace!" he said finally stopping laughing.

"Southern boy I presume?" I said to him teasing him about his southern sounding name.

"Yes ma'am. Born and raised in Texas." He said getting up from his chair.

"Well Mr. Wallace, you know Sarge isn't going to allow what's happened between us for too long. I believe he told me that it would jeopardize our missions in any type of romantic relationships were between team members." I told him becoming serious now.

It was one of the rules Sarge laid down when I first got involved with the team.

Hoss stopped walking when he heard me.

"I'm aware of his rule, doesn't mean I have to follow it right now." He said to me as he started walking again to the bathroom.

I walked myself to his bedroom and put on my yoga pants that I had on when I arrived.

I had nothing else with me, I only waited for Hoss and he was just as quick in changing. I watched him grab his keys and phone. He wrapped his arm around me, making me look up at him in surprise.

"I'll take you home so you can change. We'll go about our normal day. No one has to know anything then we'll come back here tonight." He told me. There was such innocence in his voice that I did not want to break his heart.

"What if Sarge sends me out today?" I said.

"He won't send to today, he'll send you first thing in the morning. Until then I'd like to spend what little time you have here with me. Unless you want to patch things up with Hobbs?" He said opening his front door and walking out.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hoss took me home, walked me to my apartment just to make sure it was safe then he parted my place but not without a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'll see you tonight Ally." He said closing the door behind him.

I watched out my window as he got back into his truck and drove off.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself out loud.

I showered quickly after that and headed to meet with Sarge.

At Headquarters, Sarge was already waiting for me as was my commander.

"Agent Slayten, come in." my commander said motioning for me to sit.

"I explained what happened with Hobbs' daughter and he agrees with me. We're sending in a small team to track down this guy. It seems that he left some DNA behind in the alley." Sarge told me, handing me a file. I opened the file and there was a picture of the guy.

"His name is Alexander Collins." He worked for a guy named Shaw. The same Shaw that you and Hobbs took down about a year ago. You go in and find this guy. Bring him back alive Agent, do you understand that?" the commander said to me.

"Of course sir" I respectfully said.

"You'll be doing this without us. You're on your own. Three member team. It's dangerous Agent, chances are slim since you'll be going in already identified. " Sarge informed me.

"You leave at 0500…" the commander told me. I stood from my chair, nodded than walked out the office.

I made my way down the hallway, when I ran into Hobbs. We almost collided because I was not watching where I was headed. Once my eyes meet his, I could feel the smack from last night all over again against my face.

"Excuse me." I said moving myself around me but before I could get past him, he grabbed my arm. I looked down at his hand then back up at him.

"Remove you hand sir!" I said bluntly. I was not going to be manhandled. He releases my hand.

"Allyson… I'm…" he began to say.

"I'm been sent on a mission Agent Hobbs. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Please tell Samantha how sorry I am for everything." I said to him, giving him only needed to know information.

"Allyson, please!" he said trying to plead with me.

"Let me explain something to you Agent Hobbs. I am not at fault for what happened to your daughter, I would have given my life for her. But this… you and i… it's over! We have nothing but our work to connect us. Now if you will excuse me, I have some packing to do." I said bluntly to him but professional, walking off. I could feel a few eyes on me as I walked off to the elevator.

Hobbs stood where we was, surprised by my sudden outburst.

 **~HOBBS POV~**

I watched as Allyson walked away pissed. I couldn't blame her, I messed up worse that I could have ever. I let my anger get the best of me and now I had lost the one person I grew the closest with in the past year.

I did not move for five good minute until I heard Duke come up to me. He was a member of Allyson's new team.

"You heard what's happening to Lioness?" he said to me giving me a pat on the back.

"No" I said.

"Commands sending her on a suicide mission, three man team that's it. No backup." Duke told me.

I looked at Duke confused before he elaborated.

"Yeah man, Sarge doesn't expect her back for months if not a year. All undercover work but a pretty fucked up one. Sad really. I really liked her. She had fire." Duke told me walking away.

They couldn't seriously be sending her on this suicide mission with no real backup from her own team.

 **~ALLYSON POV~**

I continued on with my day as planned. It was almost dinner time when I decided to hit the training room. I figured most people would have been gone by then and I was right for the most part.

I headed out from the women's locker room and made my way to the punching bags. Throwing punch after punch, I could feel the sweat pour from my face after thirty minutes pasted. I focused every punch, every dodge from the bag swinging.

I stopped the bag with both on my hands, leaning forwards against it, trying to catch my breath.

"Allyson!" I heard from behind the bag. It was Hobbs in his workout gear. I sighed and walked away, heading towards the mats. I could hear his footsteps behind me the whole way. It seemed he was not going to let this go.

"Allyson will you talk to me already?" he said trying to not sound desperate.

I did not answer him, only slid my fighting gloves on. Once I had then on, I tossed another pair at Hobbs.

"You can't be serious?" he said to me holding the black gloves in his hand.

"You wanna talk. We can settle this on the mats." I told him with much bitterness I could muster. I did not bother to look around, but I could see peripherally a few people gathering around the two of us.

After he readied himself on the mats across from me we began.

I throw the first punch, but easily missed by Hobbs. I was fighting hotheaded and it was going to be my down fall. A few kicks and punched from the both of us, had us breathing heavy at this point. We did not know how long we had been fighting, but my body was starting to feel the effects.

"I'm going to talk to command. You don't need to be sent to London for this mission." Hobbs said to me bluntly as we both caught our breath but this only angered me more. How dare he tell me what I could do.

I kicked then followed through with an upper cut. Hobbs was stunned briefly, until I felt him run at me, slamming me to the mat hard.

I small groan passed my lips.

"You're not going Allyson!" he told me as he till towered over my body lying on the mats.

I pushed him off and got to my feet. I pulled off my gloves.

"I'm going and you cannot stop me Hobbs." I told him coldly. I began to walk away, when he shouted at me.

"This is a damn suicide mission woman! It's a fucking joke of a mission." He spat.

I turned to face him. Did he truly have no faith in me that I would not succeed in this mission?

"Follow orders until death. Isn't that what you taught me? If I don't make it back then tell Brian I'm sorry." I said to Hobbs before walking towards the woman's locker room. I happened to glance towards the bleachers and there sat Hoss watching me. He looked amused.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The night came and with relief. I drove myself over to Hoss' house as we planned earlier that day.

 _Knock – knock_

"Come in" I heard from the other end.

I opened the door and made my way towards the kitchen where Hoss was. Before I could see anything, I smelt it first.

"You got Chinese?!" I said to him. I loved Chinese food. It was comfort food but not the smartest choice right before a mission.

Hoss smiled and set down two plates with Chinese on them already.

"Well I figured after your match with Hobbs that you could use some comfort food." He said to me, as if almost teasing.

"You saw that then?" I said.

"Hard to miss. Hobbs never really practices on the mats with a female, but you held your own." He said to me.

"Lucky me!" I said sarcastically taking a bite of food.

"Allyson he has a point though, Sarge is sending you on a suicide mission. He hates three men teams… and no backup?! I have to agree with Hobbs on this. I don't like it." He told me.

I took a deep breath and put my fork down. I was now not so hungry.

"I can't turn my back on this guy, Alexander. If I don't find him then he'll find me." I paused "this is what I've been trained for all my life for. I tried being a normal civilian, I chose this… I'm finishing this." I added.

I could see Hoss still debating inside his mind.

"I guess you're right. We live for the adrenaline, right?" Hoss said but I think he was trying to reassure himself.

"Promise me something Hoss." I said.

He looked at me, unsure of what I was going to say.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone or when I'll be back. I'm not good for you to wait for. I want you to find someone to spend your time with… fuck even." I said to him. I watched as his eyes showed surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said to me with his voice a little agitated.

"Listen I've seen how you are with Elena since I've been on the team. You have a thing for her and I'm okay with that. She is sexy as hell." I told him, making light of my earlier statement.

He stood from his stool very quickly and pulled me from mine. His body now stood pushed against mine.

 _ **(PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS SO FAR! I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS)**_


	16. Pre F7: Chapter 16: Ally Cat

**Chapter 16**

"I might like Elena but right now I want you. Don't act like you don't need me right now. After all, this could be your last time to enjoy my cock inside you." He said to me.

My body grew warm, my heart began to race. Hoss had become my addition overnight. I didn't love him or anything like that and I knew he felt the same. What we have was pure physical.

"Tell me you need me!" he said grabbing the back of my head, entwining his fingers in my hair.

His lowered his lips to my neck, nibbling on my collar bone down to my chest.

I couldn't help my breathing which grew heavy. I could even feel myself wet in excitement.

"Tell me I'm the one you want…" he said pulling my hair a little harder in pleasure.

"I want you Wade, I need you right now." My voice spoke.

He smirked, pinning me against the wall. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off instantly then I pulled his shirt off as well as my own. The only thing that was between us now, was my jeans.

Hoss lowered himself slowly, kissing down my stomach all the way to the top of my jeans. I looked up at me while he pulled off my jeans. A smirk passed his lips when he realized that I had nothing else on underneath.

Running my hands over his shoulder as he rose to full height, he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back was still held against the wall.

Without any more time passing, I felt him trust inside me. I tightened my grasp on him as he continued to thrust into me harder and harder. His hunger grew with every thrust.

Moans pasted my mouth over and over again. I could not believe how wild he felt but the excitement grew more every time he looked at me.

"Yes that's it baby!" he said softly almost a whisper then crashing his lips to mine.

I hit my climax just I felt him bite my lip. The warmth that sent shivers throughout my whole body only caused him to move fast beneath me until his fingers dig into me as he erupted inside me.

I leaned my head back against the wall as he lowered me down back to the ground. His hands cupped my face as he kissed me passionately.

"Go get cleaned up, you need to rest before you leave." He told me in between kisses.

"I would but you keep kissing me." I said to him teasingly.

"Are you complaining?" he responded.

"Not at all." I said giving him one last kiss before heading towards the bathroom.

After I was done getting showered, I changed into a shirt and pair of shorts. I was still towel drying my hair when I walked into the living room. Hoss was standing by the door, fully dress and key in hand.

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

He walked up to me and kissed me once more.

"I have to go." He said to me. Why was he going somewhere this late at night, but then again it was only ten at night? Then it dawned on me.

"Meeting someone?" I teased him.

"Elena called me while you were showering. She wanted to grab drinks." He told me. A slight surprise passed my face when not a few hours ago I was talking about how he liked Elena. I did not expect her to actually call him… unless…

"Hobbs! Son of a bitch!" I said out loud. Hoss turned his head in confusion.

"What?" he said.

"Hobbs… he had Elena call you. He must have known I was with you." I said to him then as if a lightbulb turned on in Hoss' mind.

"Well I'll be damned. That sneaky bastard." Hoss said figuring it out.

"It's fine… go… enjoy your night." I told him wanting him to not stay because of me.

"You sure. I can stay, I don't want you to think I'm ditching you for another lay." He said to me actually sounding serious.

I shook my head. "GO HOSS! I'll be fine." I said to him walking back into his bedroom to put on different clothes and grab my things. When I walked out of the room, Hoss shook his head.

"You don't have to leave. Stay till you leave." He said.

"Nah it's fine. I'm just going to head over to headquarters. I'll just clean my guns while I wait and get a workout in." I said to him with a smile.

"I thought that was what we just did." He said playfully to me.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked by him grabbing the door.

"You keep yourself out of trouble Hoss while I'm gone." I told him tossing my bag in the back of my truck.

He stepped up to me, running his fingers through my wet hair. "You make sure you come back… alive" he told me placing a kiss on my forehead.

All i could do was nod before driving off.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I pulled up to headquarters and there seemed to be one light still on, on the seventh floor. It was Hobbs' office, I knew it well. I figured I should make amends before I left even if I really didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I walked off the elevator and closer to the office and sure enough he was sitting in his chair, looking over the computer documents.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a workaholic? You really should go home." I said to him.

His head shot up then slowly turned to look upon me. It was if he was surprised to see me here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, standing from his chair.

"Oh you know, my plans got cut short over a pretty Latina." I said to him sarcastically. I knew he was the reason why Elena called Hoss.

"You could do better." He said to me out of nowhere. That was proof enough that it was him.

"Sticking your nose into other people's business, now that's not very nice." I said to him, leaning my shoulder against his doorway.

"Well I couldn't let you get suspended because of him." Hobbs said to me. I looked at him curiously. What the hell was he talking about? How did he know about me sleeping around with Hoss?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

He chuckled, "I saw you two tonight." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I tried calling you a few times but you never answered. I then tried calling Hoss but no answer either. So I drove over to his place… wasn't hard to see through his cheap curtains off the porch. Didn't bother knocking." Hobbs told me bluntly and slightly bitter.

"Stalking now. I didn't think you would stoop that low." I said narrowing my eyes. I was slightly pissed.

"Call it what you want woman. You're too good for him. He's a womanizer… he always goes after the next woman when he gets tired of you. I figured I'd save you the trouble." Hobbs told me. He took a few steps at me.

"Jealous, maybe?" I asked him. But he never responded.

"Alright agent Hobbs, I'm going to head down the training room. You have a good night. Keep that little girl safe, you hear?" I told him, walking off.

Hobbs caught up to me before I reached the elevators.

"Hey listen…" he began to say as I turned to face him.

"I know there's nothing more between us, but I want you to understand that I've always wanted what was best for you. I let my anger get the best of me, I should never have laid a hand on you. You of all people. Samantha told me what happened in detail after we left Hoss'. She really looks up to you… what I'm trying to say is 'Thank You'!" he said to me.

It was so sincere that I could only smile at him. That was the Hobbs I knew.

"When you come back, I want to make this right. A fresh start. We both need to blow off some steam right now." Hobbs said, softly grabbing my right hand and holding it tightly.

I glanced at his gesture, causing me to take a deep breath. I wanted to so badly just run into his arm and let him hold me but he was right. We needed space for a while.

I moved in front of him and kissed him gently like I used to do with him. He was taken back at me but he soon enough kissed me back.

Breaking away, I smiled at him.

"I'll see you soon Luke." I said to him before heading down to the training

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A day later, my team was dropped off in London. Good old London. On the plane, I learned the two other guys names. Smith and Summerson were their names and both undercover agents. We were given a small apartment for the time being.

I was told my mission. I was to go undercover as street racer. Get close to the crowd, find Alexander second in command and bring Alexander back to the states.

I pull some cash from my bag pulled in into my back pocket before heading for the door. I still had millions saved away after all.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to meeting for the races? HQ sent over a car for you." Smith said to me as if trying to be mister billy badass. I was used to jerks like him.

"You want me to play the part; I have to dress the part. I'm going shopping… and that car they sent over is worthless. I wouldn't even impress a fly. I'll take care of it." I said to him sarcastically.

"You can't just do whatever you want!" Smith shouted at me. Now I was getting annoyed.

"Let me explain how the race scene really works. You want even the woman to want you. You get there attention then you get every guy's attention. I'll be back in a few hours. Meet me at the location and make sure you look like a badass, but not a nerd." I told him slamming the door behind me.

That guy was going to get me killed. Summerson never said anything. He knew what was up.

After a few hours of shopping and I headed to an old warehouse that I used to keep my cars at. Pressing the code into the keypad, the doors began to open.

There sat my red Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. I smirked at her sight. It had been to long since I've seen her.

"Momma's back. Let's go win some races." I said to my car, jumping inside. I ran my hands over the steering wheel. It felt so good to be behind one of my cars.

I started her engine and peeled off towards the races.

When I pulled up there were tons of people already there. My engine roared as I pulled further in. After parking, I stepped out.

Allyson's Outfit:

/need-for-speed%3A-pro-street-iphone-4_wallpapers_26981_640x960_

All eyes were now on me and that was exactly what I needed to happen. I leaned against my hood and scanned the crowd. I quickly spotted Smith and Summerson then continued to look around.

"Well I'm be damned. It can't be. Ally Cat, is that you?" I heard a male voice say. I looked at the guy, I remembered him from before.

He came up and held out my hand and looked me up and down.

"Damn momma! Still as fine as ever." He said then noticing my scar.

"Accident a while ago." I said to him.

He smacked his hands together.

"So I see you brought your beast with you. Man I would love to see what you got under that hood." He said eyeing my car.

"A woman never reveals her secrets all at once." I played along.

"You up for a race Ally Cat?" he asked me as the crowd around us grew larger.

"You up to get beat again RJ?" I said to him.

"Ten Grand buy in." he said holding up a wad of cash.

I pulled out my money then held up another five grand.

"Let's up the stakes." I said licking my lips at him. Sexy was the only women you could make it in London. Only way you could trick the men into doing whatever you want.

"Deal" he said holding up another five grand also.

We both ready up inside our cars at the starting line. I roared my engine as he did also. Gripping my hands on the steering wheel, I focused. This was the start of it all… this is where everything always started for me.

 _ **~ 1 YEAR LATER ~**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM EVERYONE!**_


	17. Pre-F7: Chapter 17 Princess Kitty

**Chapter 17**

 _1 YEAR LATER-_

It took one year to get close to Alexander Collins, one year to earn and build up the trust but it didn't happen without its consequences. There was a snitch in the works and because of that snitch I lost the two men on my team. Alexander wanted to send the US government a message that he wasn't weak. I lost all communication with my government when I was captured. Not only did Alexander figure out who I was, but he kept me around like a play toy.

It was all a game to him. He would dress me up and take me to his balls, events and after the events it was the physical torture over and over again. But he never allowed the scars to show, they were always hidden beneath my clothes. After three months of enduring this, I began to give up on myself. No matter how many times I tried to escape, I could not find away until the Harvest Ball night.

This event was planned by Alexander himself. It was going to be huge and many rich and wealthy people would be attending.

I was to be auctioned off for the night like a whore. However, this was my last chance. Whoever purchased me was going to be one shot to get away.

The night Alexander laid out a glamourous long black dress out for me with matching heels and an emerald necklace. His maids did my hair like they were always ordered to do. The head maid Helena always took pity on me but she was just as helpless as I was.

I sat looking at myself in the mirror as she finished my hair.

"You are stronger than I believed you to be Kitty." Helena said to me when she finished. Kitty was what everyone called me there. The nickname that Alexander gave me.

"I don't know how much longer he's going to keep me alive Helena but you need to get back to your family as soon as you can. Escape when you have the chance. I left you a small gift in your jacket in your room. Start fresh, even if I cannot." I said to her remembering the money I left for her the day before.

Helena wrapped her arms around me and hugged me from behind me while I still sat in my chair. I closed my eyes and laid my hand over her arm. She was my only friend.

Before either one of us could say anything, my door opened and Helena slid a small vile inside the top of my dress. It was one of Alexander's men. He pulled me from my chair harshly.

"It's time princess." He said still practically dragging me from my room.

He soon enough threw my inside Alexander's limo where Alexander was already waiting. When the door closed, I heard his voice.

"Well don't you look pretty Kitty. Just remember to enjoy your purchaser tonight the way you enjoy the nights I have taken you." He said smirking while looking out the window.

I glared at him. I remembered those nights but I was drugged each time and he knew it. He knew I would not willingly sleep with him.

"I am not a prize Alexander. I will not sleep with anyone." I said to him trying to keep playing along.

"Your nine lives are almost gone; you don't have much left in you. You'll do as your told Kitty or else I'll skin you alive." He said to me coldly.

I know what he did to people that cross him. His torture methods were fucked up to say the least. I held my words after that.

Once we arrived to his summer mansion, he exited the limo than I. Two guards followed right behind us and through most of the night.

Then it happened. The auction was to begin.

Alexander was talking with a very powerful arms dealer and his girlfriend.

"I'm sure we can work out a deal sir." Alexander said to the man. The man smiled while watching me beside Alexander.

"Beautiful isn't she? She will be part of the audition if you'd like to bid." Alexander said slyly to the man when I could nothing but smile like I was told I had to for so many months.

"Is she? Tell me, why would you want to share this rare gem? She is breath taking Alexander." The man said continuing to watch me like I was his prey.

"I feel that she is just to women for me to handle alone. I don't mind sharing… If the price is right of course." Alexander said.

"Yes of course." The man said, when one of the guards came up to me and ushered me to the balcony area where the other girls were to be auctioned as well.

I watched all of the women, fearful to no ends but bond like me.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION. THE AUCTION WILL NOW COMMENCE." The young man said motioning for me to move closer to him. I took a deep breath and smiled the whole three steps closer to him.

He spun me around then began speaking again.

"THIS RAREITY IS QUITE LOVELY ISN'T SHE? KITTY HERE IS A VERY STATIFING PRIZE. SHALL WE START OF WITH TEN THOUSAND…" the man started and from there the audition began. After about ten minutes of biding, I was 'sold' to Alexander's soon to be arms dealer partner for two hundred thousand dollars.

I was made to sit in a guest room at the south wing of the mansion. No one stayed in those parts except for guest on occasions as these. I pulled out the vile that Helena gave me earlier. It was a poison.

I poured the vile into both cups, before pouring the wine into them as well. The auction was not even over before the old arms dealer came to the room. Thankful I was quick to pour the wine before he seen me pour anything.

I watched him shut the door and pull off his suit jacket and undo his bowtie.

I walked over to the two wine cups, picked them up and then handed one to him. He looked at me cautiously before taking my cup and switching them.

"Do you not trust me sir?" I asked him playfully. The man smirked before taking a sip from his switched cup.

"I trust no one little girl." he said to me sitting down his cup and grabbing mine and placing it down also. He advanced closer to me, pulling the zipper down from my back. Once my dress fell to the ground, he pushed me on top of the king sizes bed.

I felt his hands ran over my body. I felt disgusting as I always did but I could see the poison starting to take effect on him slowly.

His lips began to kiss my flat stomach until I felt his head collapse onto the bed, dead.

I pushed the man off of me and ran to the bathroom sliding my dress back on. I covered up the man in the bed after that and made him look like he was sleeping.

I opened the door and looked around. Strangely no one was guarding the door. Taking one more look, with my shoes in hand, I began to walk quickly to the kitchen. Helena told me of a basement cellar that lead to the outside. I just had to get to the kitchen first with anyone realizing what I was trying to do.

After hiding around corners and ducking around fake trees, I found the kitchen. Once I got inside, everyone was so busy to even realize that I was there.

I opened the back pantry door and shut the door quietly. I looked around and spotted the small door on the ground that was hidden under some boxes. Moving the boxes away, I opened the old door and slid myself inside.

I shut the door quietly. I realized how dark it really was but I could see the moonlight from the distance up ahead.

After five minute of making my way through the tunnel, I made it outside.

I was no longer around the mansion but outside the walls in the forest lands. I made sure no one was following me before I made my way into the forest further. I had no idea where I was going but I need to find someone that had a phone.

The hours had to have passed without me realizing it, because upon looking into the sky I seen the sun rise over the land.

I was beginning to lose hope. They had to have realized that I was gone by now which means they were going to be searching for me now.

But like a blessing from an angel, I came across what looked like a cattle farm. I ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but no one answer.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked at the door but nothing. That was until I heard a voice come from the side of the house.

"Who's asking?" the old voice said coming into view. He had his shotgun in hand.

I held my hands up. "I mean no harm, I just need a phone." I said to him.

The older man looked at me, lowering his gun.

"You in some type of trouble or something, but I don't need any trouble." He said.

"I just need a phone sir." I said trying to somewhat reassure him that I was no threat to him.

"Enough Walter, let her use the phone." I heard come from behind the man. There stood an older woman with such a warm smile.

"Alright but make it quick." He said before the woman opened the door to her home and handed me the phone.

After I finished calling the US Embassy, I felt a little relieved. I was told to held for the coordinates given which was about 3 miles from the farm.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone. I owe you my life." I said to the couple.

"Sweetie will you be alright?" the lady asked me.

"I will be now. Thank you once again." I said leaving there home. Without them even realizing it, they had just saved my life.

I made my way across the farming hills to a lighthouse. It seemed that my coordinates had a landmark with some cover until someone arrived to retrieve me.

It took about an hour till I heard a chopper in hearing range. I opened the door to the light house and stepped outside. Over the ocean, was a military chopper. I was never so happy to see the US flag as I was to see it on that chopper.

I flagged them with my arms until they touched down.

"Agent Slayten, it's good to see you alive. Command awaits your arrival." One of the soldiers said to me, helping me inside. I sat looking out the door that looked over the water. I was finally free after a year. I have failed in my mission and got two men killed. That was on me this time.

About an hour chopper ride and a two day US Naval ship ride, I finally arrived back in the states. The caption of the ship was kind enough to give me some military attire instead of the dress I arrived in. I was very grateful for everything my country had done to bring me back home.

I soon enough arrived at Headquarters where my Sargent awaited my arrival as did my team. I walked closer to the hanger where everyone was staring at my figure. I was thinner looking, losing a little of my muscle tone from not working out for a year. I had dark circles under my eyes now from lack of sleep.

"Lioness it's good to see you." Sarge said to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"It's good to be back, Sarge" I responded.

"I knew you would be back. Nothing can kill you. I knew you were a badass." Duke said to me teasing me like he always did.

"Sarge maybe Lioness should go home and rest. She doesn't look like she up to training today." Chief said to Sarge but Sarge just smirked.

"Well what do you think Lioness? You want to go rest or you up for some field training?" he asked me. Even though all I wanted to do was sleep the day away, I knew I needed to get back to my life and that was the military.

"You know me Sarge, let's get this training started. Let me go change, I'll meet back her in ten." I said walking off towards the woman's locker room.

I opened my locker and pulled out my uniform. I didn't realize how much I missed my uniform. The dresses were nice but this was conformable.

I stripped down to my sports bra and panties when I heard someone clear there throat. I looked behind me to see Hoss staring at me.

I pulled my pants on.

"You like hanging out in the woman's locker room now?" I teased him. He still looked the same after a year.

He did not say anything, just kept watching me from behind.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I said knowing well that he was looking at the three deep scars on my back that Alexander reopened over and over again as well as the one scar that ran from my side to my hip.

I finally pulled my top on, then my belt just in time before I felt Hoss turned my body to face him.

He still did not speak right away , just looked deeply into my eyes.

"I thought I lost you Allyson." Hoss said to me softly as if he saw a ghost. I could only smile at him.

"I'm alright… I'm here now…" I said until Hoss' lips crashed into mine softly. I was taken back by his actions but I accepted them. I broke apart from his kiss.

"When they told us that they found Summerson and Smith's bodies stabbed to death, we feared the worse for you. Then after another four months and still no word, they said that had to be MIA or POW. Do you know how scared I was that I would never see you again? I would never be able to see you smile or hear you laugh. You are precious to me Allyson, just as precious as you are to Hobbs." Hoss said to me.

I was taken back by his words _. 'Hoss'_ I thought.

"Hey, don't be going soft on me now. I thought we had a deal. Physical not emotional." I teased him.

"I told you that you will always be my kryptonite. I care for Elena, but you and I shared something so physical that I'll always want." Hoss said stepping back from me before leaning against the lockers.


	18. F7: Chapter 18: Get Me Dom

**Chapter 18**

"Don't ruin whatever you have with Elena because of me. She's a great woman, you deserve her." I said trying to finish getting ready.

"Do I not deserve you Allyson?" Hoss said to me.

I breathed deeply, walking up to him kissing him softly on the lips.

"I will always be here for you Wade, but…" I said before he cut me off.

"You don't want to hurt Elena." He said actually understanding me.

"Let's go, before Sarge comes looking for us." I said starting to walk out of the locker room. Hoss was right behind me.

"You know Hobbs went out looking for you the night your team turned up dead. He didn't want to believe you might be dead too. I don't think he ever stopped looking for you; he just threw himself in his work. Duke said that he thinks Hobbs snapped but when I went to talk to him about a month ago, he seemed the same." Hoss said to me right before he made it to the humvee. We both climbed inside.

"Alright Lioness, let's see if you still got it." Sarge said as we drove off to the training fields.

Five hours and training finally ceased. My shoulder was sore from my weapon, my legs burned from all the running and I was starving. I forgot how intense my team trained.

"Not bad Lioness but you disobeyed orders. I said not to enter until singled and you went inside anyways. Want to tell me what that was about? But if that was a real mission then you would have cost your team their lives." Sarge yelled me. He was right. I fucked up, could have cost my team their lives all because I kept flashing back to when I was captured.

"It won't happen again Sarge. " I said to him while we all gathered at headquarters.

"Damn right it won't. Pull that shit again and I'll have you behind a desk for the remainder of your time." Sarge said furious with me now. Sarge walked off with Duke leaving me with Hoss and Chief.

"Hey it's alright; you just need to get your head back in the game. Rest up, well hit the mats tomorrow to get your lazy ass back in shape." Chief said to me with a smirk.

"Who you calling lazy? Remember who pulled your ass out of Russia two years ago because someone was hungover." I said playing with him.

Hoss and Chief laughed.

"In all seriousness, you should go home. It's late and I know you haven't slept properly in a while. You could always crash at my place if you don't feel right staying alone at your place." Hoss said kindly to me. I knew he meant well but it probably wasn't a great idea now that he was most likely with Elena.

"Appreciate the offer, but I'll be alright on my own. Hot shower, some take out." I said.

The guys nodded at me.

"Well I'll give you a ride home. I have to go that way anyways to pick up Elena from the office." Hoss said to me.

I could not agree since I my truck was no longer here.

Hoss pulled up to my apartment, parked but left the engine running.

"You sure about this?" he asked me for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Go your ass out of here. Go see your woman. I'll see to tomorrow." I said to him leaving the truck and making my way up to my apartment.

One year was a long time to be gone.

I showered right after walking inside my place and stayed enjoying the hot water until he ran cold. Next I pulled some comfortable clothes on and made my way to the couch.

I ordered some take-out and waited while watching tv. If felt so good to be worry free. The softness of my cheap couch, the smell of old apartment… everything was just perfect.

- _KNOCK-KNOCK-_

I jumped off the couch and grabbed some cash for the delivery guy. I opened the door quickly but the person behind the door was not the delivery guy.

"Luke!" I said as he stood before me in his civilian clothes. He looked at me, like I had just come back from the dead.

"You want to come in?" I asked moving out of his way. He did not say anything, just walked in looking around while I shut the door.

"How did you know I was home?" I asked walking into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the frig.

"Hoss called me after he dropped you off." Hobbs finally spoke.

I should have known that Hoss would have called him.

"Well it's good to see you Luke." I said not sure what else to say.

Hobbs walked into the kitchen, wrapped his arm hand around the back of my head and pulled my lips to his. His kiss deepened as his other arm wrapped around my body.

I don't know how long we stayed like that till we both broke away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. They told me that you were MIA or possibly dead." Hobbs said holding his hand against my face.

"I'm alive, let's not dwell on this." I said giving him a smile.

"I almost lost you Allyson. Do you know how hard it was to tell Samantha?" Hobbs said just before I could respond someone knocked on my door.

I moved from Hobbs and grabbed my money again. I opened the door and handed the delivery guy my money and grabbed my food.

I set the pizza down on the table.

"The one food I missed the most, pizza" I said jokingly causing Luke to smile at my statement. "Care to join me?" I asked.

"I have to get back to the office, but if you want to come with me, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you after I finish some paperwork.

I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Hobbs.

"Let me put some real clothes on." I said heading off into my room changing into a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Grabbing my belt with my holster attached, I placed my firearm in place.

I walked out where Hobbs was looking at my pictures on the mantel of me and Brian then another picture of my old team goofing off.

"You know I haven't talked to Brian since that day you asked me to join you. I wonder how they are all doing." I said as Hobbs turned to face me.

"I'm sure they are good." He said hoping the door, letting me walk out first.

We arrived back at headquarters offices. Hobbs worked on his computer while I went down to see Elena. Apparently she was still at work also, even though I though Hoss was headed to pick her up.

"Hey wasn't Hoss headed to get you earlier?" I asked Elena as we rode the elevator to get Hobbs.

"He was but I had some things to take care off first. I'm actually heading their right after I leave here." She said while we walked to Hobbs' office. Elena leaned against the doorway.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Elena said to Hobbs. I looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Hobbs said.

"The last arrest. It was too easy. Target didn't even run." Elena said.

"Ah, it's okay. Gives me a chance to hit the iron. Also, lets me work on my stamping skills." Hobbs said jokingly.

"You're a terrible liar. See you tomorrow, boss. Don't stay too late." Elena said before turning to walk out.

"I'll stay as long as I want, woman." Hobbs joked.

"I'm going to walk her out. I'll be back." I said then following after Elena. We made it to the bottom floor before I realized that Hobbs was right behind us for some reason.

"Elena?" he said handing her a letter.

What's this?" she asked.

"It's the letter of recommendation you asked for. Just know I meant every word in there." He said to her. He was always helping out his friends.

"Thanks, Hobbs. Thanks for everything." Elena said. You could see how happy she was.

"Come on, way too sentimental right now. Get home. Good night." He said.

"Okay. Bye." She said turning around walking towards the doors to the outside.

"I'll be back." I said with a smile.

"Hurry back." He said turning around and walking back to the elevator and then to his office.

Hobbs walked back closer to his office, when he heard typing. He was slightly taken back by it. No one else was in the building except for him. We he got to his office, he noticed someone inside.

"You sure as hell ain't the IT guy so you better start talking... before I break that finger six different ways... and stick it straight right where the sun doesn't shine." Hobbs demanded to the stranger typing on his computer.

"Agent Hobbs, right?" the man said with a British accent.

"That's right. I'm also the last man on Earth whose computer you wanna be hacking into. You just earned yourself a dance with the devil, boy. You're under arrest." Hobbs said to the stranger.

"Like I said, I'm here for the team that crippled my brother." The man said.

"There ain't no goddamn team. It was just one man, and he's standing right in front of you." Hobbs said.

The man pulled a USB jump drive from the computer and pocketed it.

"The lady was right. You are a terrible liar." The man said as if he heard the conversation between the three of them.

But without a moment passing, the man kicked the table at Hobbs, causing Hobbs to fall back into the glass windows.

The man and Hobbs threw punch after punch, breaking more glass and furniture in their paths. Neither one of them giving up the fight.

I happened to be coming up the elevator when I heard gunfire. I pulled my gun as the elevator doors opened. I rushed to the gunfire and fired at the unknown man as did Elena who for some reason was behind me. She must have come up after me.

We continued to advance when Hobbs and I watched the man throw something on the ground then kick a desk in front of him. I watched Hobbs eyes look at Elena and I in fear. I jumped over the railing as I heard Hobbs yell for Elena.

Just then, the whole build shook and explode on the level. I got thrown against the wall by the explosion in the process.

It took me a minute to figure out what happened, my vision was starting to come back. Coughing as I grabbed onto whatever was close to me to attempt to stand. I could feel some blood running down my face as well as I noticed my arm was cut pretty deep on my forearm.

I stumbled to the window and looked down. I noticed Hobbs and Elena on top of a smashed vehicle.

I held my arm.

"NO, Hobbs… Elena." I said rushing as quickly as I could to the stair well. I made it outside when I heard the ambulance get closer as well as firetrucks.

Elena pulled herself off the vehicle when I arrived.

"Hobbs… Hobbs…" she said but Hobbs was zone out due to him taking the full impact for the car.

I grabbed his hand.

"Luke you listen to me, you're going to be alright." I managed to say before the paramedics arrived moving Elena and I out of the way and making us get into a different ambulance to have our injuries looked at.

Hobbs was unconscious for the whole night. I stayed with him until he finally woke up the next morning.

Elena had just arrived with Hoss when Hobbs awoke.

"Get me Dom." Hobbs said first before anything. Elena looked at me and nodded before her and Hoss left, leaving Luke and I alone.

"We have to stop worrying each other like this." I said teasing him a little. He gave a small laugh, but held his stomach in slight pain from the laugh.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at my wrapped arm and small stich above my eyebrow.

"Better than you. Don't you worry about me, you worry about getting better." I said to him, standing from my chair and kissing him on his forehead.

"I'm going to go home and get showered. I'll be back after. Alright?" I said smiling.

"Don't you worry about me woman. You just go take care of yourself." He said.

I left, headed home, showered, grabbed a bite to eat then headed back to the hospital. When I returned it seemed that I was not the only one that arrived.

"Who did this?" Dom asked sternly just as I walked in.

"Dom!" I said surprised to see him. Dom smiled at me as I gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Ally." He said.

"So who did this to you guys?" Dom asked again. I looked at Hobbs just waiting.

"You remember Owen Shaw? The one we tore half of London down trying to get. Well... This is his big, bad brother. Take a look at this." Hobbs said handing him a file.

"Deckard Shaw" Dom read.

"British Special Forces assassin. The kind of unique asset... that no government would ever admit to employing." I added to the conversation. I read that file more times than I wanted to after this happened.

"Black Ops boys." Dom said.

"Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil until eventually... they decided he was unnecessary. The powers that be, felt that he knew just a little bit too much. The asset became a liability. So they sent in 20 elite operatives to retire him." Hobbs told Dom as I listened in.

"And they missed." Dom said.

"That was 6 years ago and Shaw's been a ghost ever since." I told Dom.

"Until now... How do I find him?" Dom asked.

"The official answer is: you don't." Hobbs told Dom.

"He killed Han. Almost killed my family." Dom told us, causing me to look at him slightly taken back. Was everyone alright? They killed Han?

"He also tried to put me in a body bag, almost killed Allyson in the explosion." Hobbs paused..

"Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put a hurt on him so bad... he's gonna wish his mother had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you... is stand down." Hobbs added.

"Now you know I can't do that." Dom said knowing full well that this was now revenge.

"I do know you, Dom. Which is why now I give you a brother to brother answer. You do whatever it is you gotta do. When you find that son of a bitch... Just do me one favor." Hobbs said.

"What's that?" Dom asked.

"Don't miss." Hobbs said more serious than ever before.

Dom nodded in agreement. This was personal for all of us.

"I'm going with him. " I said to Hobbs as he watched me move closer to him.

"I figured you'd say that." He said to me.

"I'll wait outside for you Ally." Dom said, walking outside the glass doors and waiting.

"This is personal Luke. He tried to kill you, tried to kill what little family I have left. I'm going to find this guy and I'm going to kill him myself." I said as my anger arose.

"I don't want you to go but I know I cannot stop you. I know you'll be safe with Dom and Brian. You just make sure you bring your ass back here. You understand me?" he said passionately.

I rested my hands on the top of his bed and leaned down, placing my lips against his. Once my lips touched his, Hiss free hand wrapped around the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

"I promise I'll come back to you." I whispered to him before he kissed me once more.

"Before you go, take that with you." He said pointing over at a bag on the table next to the guest chair. I never remembered it being there earlier, but I walked over to the bag and pulled out long box.

I looked at Hobbs curiously as to what this was.

"Open it." He said as I opened the box. It was a silver necklace with a lion pendant.

"I wanted to give that to you last night but my plans seemed to have changed on me at the last minute." He said.

"It's beautiful Luke but I cannot accept this." I said to him.

"Yes you can and when you come back, you and I are going to start fresh. I cannot be apart from you anymore. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I realized that the night you left for your last mission. So you promise me right now… that you'll be back and when you do, you and I will figure this… us out." He said to me.

I couldn't help but smile at him, placing the necklace around my neck.

I walked over and kissed him once more.

"I'll be back soon." I said to him before walking out.

Dom looked at me and smiled.

"Don't say a word Toretto. Not a word." I said to him then smiling. We both made our way out to Doms car.

"So you and Agent Hobbs…" Dom started to say like he was teasing me.

"He saved my ass more times than I can count, physically and emotionally. I guess I've grown attached to him." I said as Dom drove off.

After about two years, I had found my way back to the fight again the Shaw name but this time I don't think it's going to be as easy! I can only hope that I make it back to Hobbs alive then time. Alexander might have been right. My nine lives were running out.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. F7: Chapter 19: The Letter

Chapter 19:

Dom and I reached a hotel later that night after driving. Dom barely spoke two words the whole day. I knew he had something on his mind but like Hobbs, I knew I had to let me tell me when he was ready.

We got our room and I head towards the bathroom. I figured I better shower before we headed to where ever we need to go next. I finished my shower and was just about to walk out of the bathroom when I heard Dom on the phone.

"Tokyo. I'm bringing Han home." Dom told his sister over the phone before he hung up.

"You going to pick up Han? Dom everything alright with you otherwise?" I asked him.

Dom looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Letty left, Han's dead, this asshole tried to kill me family… yeah doing just fine Ally." Dom said to me but his tone was so agitated.

I reached for Dom's arm to stop him from walking away from me. He eyes shot to mine.

"Ally please… don't" he said to me.

"Dom I might not know you was well was my cousin but we are friends. You can confide in me you know." I told him.

But then I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. I was shocked by his actions. I moved my hands around him to try and comfort him as much as I could. He spoke no words, just hugged me. After some moments passed, I softly pushed Dom away.

"You go to Tokyo, you bring Hans back here. When you get back, we're going to find this guy and we're going to take him out… and we're going to do this together." I told Dom trying everything to make him feel better.

Dom nodded and went straight to the bed then turning on the tv.

I finished my hair and joined him in the next bed.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The next day Dom and I parted. We did not see each other again until Hans funeral where Tej, Roman and Brian attended. The funeral was beautiful but so emotional for the crew. They were losing family one by one.

I walked Dom walk up to Hans casket and whisper to his departed friend.

"They say to live in the hearts of those we leave behind… is not to die. But he put you in his grave. So now I'll do the same to him. " Dom whisptered.

"I can't do no more funerals." Roman said softly.

"First, Han… Now Hobbs is laid out, of all people. We're being hunted. You know he's out there somewhere watching, right?" Tej said looking our way.

"I hope so. That means he's close." Brian added.

At those words, I thought of Hobbs and the promise I made to him. ' _Come back alive'_

"Just promise me, Brian.No more funerals." Roman stated.

"Just one more. His." Brian answered. And I couldn't agree more.

Then without another minute to pass, Dom sped off in his car as if trying to catch someone. I look at Brian and it seemed that he had no idea what was happening either.

Soon after that we all headed back to a hotel room or so we thought we were going to head that way. We were stopped on the way by a few black SUV's.

"Now what" Roman said as we all exited the car.

"Are you Brian O'Conner?" the man in a suit asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Brian asked.

"My name's Agent Jameson and i'm here to escort you all to a facility where your presence as been requested. Dom is already there." the man said.

Brian looked at me then to the others,

"How do we know this isn't a set up or something?" I asked the man.

He smirked before answering.

"He thought you would say something like that." he told me before handing me a piece of paper.

I took it from him cautiously then opened it.

 _'Lioness._

 _You can trust these men._

 _They are here to help you in catching_

 _Shaw and Alexander. I'm sorry I couldn't_

 _see you before you left with your friends._

 _Once I got to the hospital, Hobbs said_

 _you left. Sarge made a few calls and_

 _so did Hobbs. Stay safe Lioness._

 _Hoss'_

I folded the letter up and slid it in my back pocket.

"Let's go guys. We must not keep anyone waiting." I said taking the first steps towards the SUV.

I could hear Roman start to object but they soon enough followed after me.

About twenty minutes, we arrived at a facility compound.

I exited the SUV and seen Dom ahead talking with a man. Brian, Tej and Roman started to walk toward Dom but my eyes quickly catch someone else's eyes.

"Hoss" I said before his body turned towards me.

"You made it Lioness." Hoss said to me pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told you the Sarge and Hobbs made some calls. I'm here to help where I can but this mission is designed for you and your crew. I'm just going to make sure you have everything you need." Hoss said as we walked over to the others.

"Hoss there you are! Everyone I would like you to meet, Agent Hoss. He's here to make sure you have everything you need to complete this mission." the man said to the group.

"Agent Slayten I believe you and Agent Hoss are already acquainted" he said to me.

"Yes sir we are." I responded before the mission was laid out.

"Our intelligence suggests that Ramsey will be transported… by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range. If they clear this range and reach their destination… Ramsey's as good as gone." the man informed us.

"So let me get this straight. There's only one road that leads in or out...? Sheer drops on every side...A motorcade from hell protected by a small army… from one mile on either direction?" Roman spoke out.

"Yeah that's about right." the man said.

"You done?"

" No, I'm not done. So you all wanted me to break into a police station, fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea… to shoot down one of the largest airplanes, ever. I shot that shit outta the sky… It's nothing. But this right here, my friend… happens to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."Roman announced to all of us.

I tried my hardest not to laugh at him.

"I forgot that, you were the only one to bring that plane down." Tej said smirking.

"No, only thing I've ever seen him take down was "No knees" Denise. Remember? At prom?" Brian added.

"Really, Brian? You're gonna do that right here? See, y'all try'na get me off my point. All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me… making all the decisions. This time, I lead. Seriously. If I don't start making decisions, I'm out." Roman added.

Now I was really trying not to laugh.

"Alright, Roman. What do you got?" Dom asked sarcastically .

'I mean, I wouldn't try to get into the whole leadership thing, like, now. You know what I'm saying? I'm just kind of… Talking about like, at some point. Like, you know, when we… Whatever. I mean, I think..." Roman then said trying to back off of his previous statement.

Only Roman would say that at a time like this. I looked at Hoss and chuckled. It was so good to see him again.

"Let's hit it from here." Roman than said pointing to a spot on the map.

"I don't think that that's…" a fellow Agent said to Roman.

"No, don't think. That's my job." Roman then added trying to taking his authority to its next level. I just shook my head because I knew that if I laughed then I might have gotten yelled at next.

"Okay. It is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain. Why Because you cannot physically access it." Th Agent then informed Roman on how his plan was not going to work.

"Now see, that's what makes it so sweet. Because it's the place that they least expect us to hit them from." Roman added.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's on to something there." Brian then spoke up, agreeing with Roman.

"As stupid as it sounds Dom, I agree also." I said to them.

"Here?" Dom asked pointing on the map. 

"Yeah." Roman said.

"I think we got a plan." Dom said.

"Completely wrong thinking. And I like it." the man then said pleasing to the idea. He then begin o walk away but stopped after just roughly five feet.

"Oh and now your team is complete." he said making way for Letty.

I could see Doms face of shocking that she was actually standing in front of him. I smiled but walked over to Hoss.

"Entertaining crew you have here Lioness." Hoss said to me.

"They are something but they grow on you I guess. So Hoss, have you see Hobbs." I asked.

"Yeah I went to the hospital right before I head here and told him personally that I was coming. He wanted me to tell you to make sure you keep your promise to him" Hoss said.

"Promise.. yeah." I said wondering if I was going to be able to keep it. I looked away but Hoss' hand moved my face back towards him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, i'm good." I said back.

"Listen Ally, whatever happens you keep that promise. You hear me. If anything where to happen to you, Hobbs wouldn't be the only one devastated you know." Hoss said to me.

"What ever happened to physical not emotional" I asked him teasing even but he looked at me so seriously.

"I'm breaking out pack. I will always care about you Allyson. I love you and I know I always will." Hoss said making my heart stop.

"Hoss… I..." I began to say but he cut me off.

"It's alright. I know you and Hobbs have something more than you and I ever will. I just wanted you to know… you know… in case..." he said.

I couldn't help but smile at Hoss but my whole body had something else in mind. My hand found his cheek and my lips found his. I kissed him so deeply, afraid that I might never see him again.

We parted only moments but it felt so much longer.

"Thank you Wade, for everything." I said to him before walking over to Brian.

I turned back to Hoss once I got to my cousin.

"You have a lot of people that care about you Ally. Im sorry about Hobbs." Brian said. It was the first time someone had said it to me.

"I'm going to find this Shaw and I'm going to make him regret what he did to him." I said before making my way to the group that was forming around Dom.


	20. F7: Chapter 20: Descending

**Chapter 20: Descending**

"Brian! We're gonna need long-travel suspension, limited-slip differentials on all of them. L want the demon love child between that and that." Dom said, pointing at two different cars. A muscle car and a military armored car.

"That's a lot of armor. It's just gonna add more weight. Slow you down. This time, it ain't just about being fast." Tej said.

I glanced at Hoss on the other side of the compound when our orders were set. I smiled at him before I walked out towards the cars that we were going to be taking.

"You and your friends are really crazy, you know that?" Hoss said to me, as he watched me check out the car that I would be driving.

"Nah, we just like to live one mile at a time. Besides, you can be pretty reckless too if memory serves me right." I teased him.

"You really are something Lioness. You do what you need to and get your sexy ass back here. Oh and in one piece would be nice too." Hoss said returning the tease as he walked away. Same old Hoss, always watching my back. I knew Hoss was not happy with the plan but it was necessary.

Over the next hour, we were in place inside our own cars then lifted up by the planes.

We all took time to gather our own slight fear of what we were doing at that moment. That was until Tej broke the silence over the com.

"Hey, Roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?" Tej asked him playfully.

"No." Roman said quickly.

"Yeah, you are." Tej joked.

"I said no." Roman said. You could hear the slight worry in Roman's voice but it seemed that Tej was not going to let it go.

"Listen, man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry. As your friend, you know I'm concerned about your well-being, which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment." Tej said which caused me to give a strong laugh.

Those two were truly something else. Even in the worst of situations, they always found a way to mess with each other.

"I have seen some crazy shit, Dom, but this really could make some waves. So Iets just try to keep it as low-key as possible, huh?" our host said over the coms from the operations room.

"Don't I always?" Dom said.

"Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing?" Roman demanded.

"Come on, Rom, this is your plan. You gotta embrace it." Tej said.

"No, this was not my plan." Roman said just as the plane's door began to open.

"0h, yeah, here we go. Game time." Brian said as we all started our engines.

I took in a deep breathe. My car was in front of Brian's which means that I would drop third. I waited till Dom dropped friend then Brian quickly after. I could not believe that we were going to drop from the plane backwards.

As quickly as my thoughts came, they were gone and it was my turn.

"Shit here goes nothing!" I said to myself as I back my car to the edge then I could feel my whole body drop along with the car.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I dropped faster and faster. Then I overheard Brian.

"Hey, Rom? Hey, what's up, man? Talk to me, come on!" Brian asked.

"I can't do it." Roman said.

"The hell you can't! Come on, man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now!" Brian said as we all continued to drop except for Roman who has chickened out.

"Look, I can't do it, okay? Listen to what I'm saying." Roman said.

"Now isn't the time!" Brian demanded.

"I'ma stay up herewith the pilot. We gonna circle around and make sure we holding it down from up here!" Roman said trying to reassure himself too.

"Let's go Roman!" I yelled.

"The chute is guided by GPS! You don't have to do anything!" Letty said to Roman.

"Tej!" Dom said.

"I'm already on it." Tej said in response.

"Hey, man, listen. I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay'? L'ma go ahead and stay up here." Roman said last before he couldn't control what happened next.

"No, brother." Tej said just as Roman's shoot pulled out and pulled the car out of the plane.

"Oh, shit! Tej! I hate you, Tej!" Roman yelled as his car was finally descending.

"Get ready! Ground's coming fast!" Brian yelled as I grabbed my shoot dispensed button. I watched as my descent finally hit 1000 when I deployed my shoot, sending my car frantic holt of slower speed.

"Holy shit!" I said to myself as the road came into view. I watched Dom and Brian book unlatch there shoots and I followed suit. Soon enough I was taking control of my car and quickly catching up to the guys. I could see the others behind me.

Finally we caught up with the bus that carried Ramsey and Dom quickly caught fire. But Tej pulled his ass quickly in front since his vehicle was bullet proof.

That is until the massive bus pulled out multiple automatic weapons attached to the bus itself. All I could hear was Brian yell for Tej to get out of there before we were under massive fire rounds.

"Those aren't guns, those are goddamn cannons! Armor-piercing rounds!" Tej shouted. I watched as him and Brian took a massive amount of hits to their cars. Next thing I knew, Brian and Tej were fight for control of the cars as I passed them by, behind Dom and Letty.

"Hook them up" Dom said to Letty as they deported two armor piercing anchors.

"Ally, Tej, blow it!" Dom said as we exploded the back of the bus but we had to quickly dodge the large metal that ripped of the bus.

"Brian, you're up." Dom said as Tej pushed Brian's car closer to the bus opening as Brian surfed the top of his car.

"Little closer, Tej!" Brian shouted just before Brian tossed himself inside. I watched as Brian fought his way through the men.

I kept looking behind me when I quickly saw two enemy vehicles catch up to us. I pulled my car to the right as I came across fire from behind. These damn people needed to get lost already. I spotted Brian pull a woman to the edge of the bus. I pulled my car quickly right behind the bus, Dom was right behind me.

"JUMP!" I yelled at the woman. Brian quickly pushed her on top of my hood, just before I took a hit. Another vehicle slammed into the side of me. I looked over, only to see Deckard Shaw and his shit eating grin.

I tried to keep as much control as I could of my car while I heard the woman scream as she tried everything to hold onto my car hood. Thankfully Dom was on the other side of my car, pushing, trying to keep me from losing control of my car. I watched as he grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her into his car. That's was when I lost control of my car and had to pulled back and Dom and Deckard vanished in the trees.

I was able to finally get control of the car again and I continued to follow the bus that Brian was still in. Letty and I trailed behind as quickly as we could until the bus lost controlled. Sliding on its side, the bus quickly slide to the edge of the cliff.

"Brian" I yelled as I watched in horror that I might lose my cousin. I drove as fast as I could, as I could finally see Brian running on top of bus as the bus slipped slowly of the ledge.

I swung the car sideway as Brian jumped with everything he had to get to the ledge. Thankfully Letty was quicker and was able to get Brian to catch the back fender of her car, flinging him to the ground.

I pulled the car to a complete stop as did Letty, jumping out and running to him.

"Fuck Brian. Hey… you with me?!" I said as I could tell her was still in shock at the jump and everything that happened afterwards.

He grabbed my hand. "Yeah I'm good cuz!" he said reassuring me, letting me pull him up off the ground. He smiled as he jumped into Letty's car and I did the same into mind.

We drove as fast as we could to wear Roman said Dom's car dropped. I followed Letty when they spotted Dom's car smashed and turned upside down.

Letty pulled her car to a stop as did we all. I jumped from the car and followed the crew.

Dom pulled himself from the car and I couldn't help but smirk. No one should have survived that fall and yet Dom and Ramsey did.

"That's one way to get down." Brian said to Dom.

"Where's Ramsey" Tej asked as Dom looked back to the wreckage.

"Lucky son of a bitch." I said before he headed to the safe house. Ramsey was knocked out cold and it was expected you could say. But she should be luck she is alive just the same, no matter how crazy Dom's plan was.


End file.
